iWon't Tell Carly
by SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a lot of interesting secrets they refuse to tell Carly. What are they? Where is Sam Sneaking off too? Why is Freddie always on his phone? you're just gonna have to read it. I can promise you, some will suprise you. SEDDIE of course
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… did anyone really think I did?**

"Sam!"

"What?"

"You're zoned out! Again!"

"Sorry, Carls," I told my best friend. Honestly, I've been zoning out a lot lately.

Secrets, I had a lot of them. I couldn't survive if anyone found them out.

"Sam, you said you only have 20 minutes until you have to take your mom to the clinic, and Freddie only has 10 minutes until his dentist appointment," Carly complained.

"Blah!" I yelled. We all talked and worked on iCarly until Freddie had to go. 10 minutes later, I excused myself.

I took the elevator down to the lobby.

"No people in me lobby!" screamed Lewburt.

"Too freaking bad!" I screamed back. I walked to the other elevator and pressed floor 8 and stuck in my key. Soon the elevator dinged and I walked into Freddie's apartment.

"Sam!" Crazy greeted me.

"Crazy!" I greeted rolling my eyes.

"Sam…" Freddie scolded.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Crazy nodded. I took a ham out of their fridge and walked into the nursery and over to the crib. Em wasn't there.

"CRAZY! FREDDISINO! WERE IS MY BABY?" I screamed. Yes, MY baby… MINE and FREDDIE'S. Shocking right? Well, get over it!

Freddie and I have been secretly dating since we were 14. Secret number 1. 3 months ago I had a baby named Emmalynn Grace Aphrodite Benson Puckett. What a Mouthful! Am I right? I always wanted to name my kid Emmalynn Grace, but Freddie wanted it to be Aphrodite (very stupid). Secret number 2.

"Samantha, I was about to tell you, Emmalynn is on the couch with Freddie," Crazy said.

"Oh, thanks," I said. Ew, I was being nice.

I walked over to the couch and sat down near Freddie. He smiled at me. My baby was looking at me with her big blue eyes. I cooed at her for a bit. Yeah, me Sam Puckett… cooing at a baby… weird, I know.

"Give me!" I yelled at Freddie.

"Why?" Freddie Whined.

"You probably have some Pear stuff you need to deal with," I said. By Pear I did mean the electronics company. Freddie is the CEO. Yeah, he's really young, but what does that change? He's still pretty awesome at his job. He's pretty much a millionaire. Secret number 3.

"It can wait!" he said.

"I have to leave for class in an hour and a half. If we want some time to hang I need to feed her now and putt her to sleep," I reminded him.

"Hand me a bottle, I'll feed her," Freddie said. I sighed. He really didn't get it. My boyfriend was as stupid as they come… he really was.

"Freddison, she had bottles all day from your mom! She needs something else!" I yelled.

"I'm confused…" Freddie said. He's an idiot! He looked at his mom for help.

"Geese Fredward!" Crazy yelled pointing to her chest.

"Oh… my bad…" Freddie mumbled handing me my daughter. Finally!

I put up the blanket and let Emmalynn do what babies do.

So, Crazy took care of the baby while me and Freddie were busy aka school (blah!), work (Freddie), and dance (me, well unless Freddie is secretly a ballet dancer, that I would like to see!). We (meaning Freddie) told her that we would pay for daycare, but she's all that she refused to have her granddaughter put in any crazy, dirty daycare. Yeah, well that's Crazy for you.

We (still Freddie) insisted that we would pay her. She insisted that we wouldn't. So that was that. More Crazy! Stupid Crazy, she never learns.

I bet you thought it would be hard to hide a pregnancy, but there wasn't loads of mourning sickness (thank gosh!) or a lot of weight gain (yay! I'm not fat… not that I care… if I was I would just like become a sumo ninja or something). I didn't get very big either. I stayed extremely small, I could hide it all under baggy sweat shirts and flowy tops. So that was that.

Soon, the baby was finished and I took her to her room and set her in her crib. I went to find Freddie. He was in his room e-mailing important Pear Dudes. He threw this phone down when he saw me.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey."

He leaned forward and kissed me. I should be so used to it, but in reality, it was so amazing to kiss Freddie, I always forgot what it was like.

I kissed him and kissed him until it was time for me to get ready.

I went to his bathroom and put my hair in a tight bun. Then I put on a bit of needed makeup (gross, but sadly required)… well not needed like I would be ugly without it, but I needed it for what I was about to do. Pink sparkly blush, pink matte eye shadow, fake eyelashes, and lip gloss. Then I changed into my black leo and pink tights. Ready for dance. Secret number 4.

I put a Black flowy skirt ( at least it's not pink), a metal bottle of water, jazz pants, and 5 regular bottles of water in my dance bag. I made sure I had my modern, ballet, and pointe shoes. I did modern, ballet, pointe, lyrical, tap, jazz, and hip hop. Today I only had pointe, modern, and a private class.

Ballet was most important, I worked on it a lot. I was starting to audition for top companies (they know they loved me). I know I want to live my life with dance (what idiot wouldn't), but I'm not so sure I wanted to be a professional dancer.

I'd have to go to a school at my company, I would barely have time to do iCarly, I would never have time to hang with Freddie and Carly, and what about my daughter? Crazy is a pretty chill babysitter, but I can't expect her and Freddie to do everything!

"Bye Freddichini!" I said kissing Freddie on the lips quickly. I threw on a big hoodie and sweat pants.

"Bye!" he said. I walked to the door.

"Bye Craz- Mrs. Benson," I said hoping to get out the door without being yelled at to be nice.

I snuck out the front door hoping to be unnoticed by Carly. I pulled the hood far over my face and went down stairs. I got a taxi and it took me to my dance studio.

"That will be $35," the man said. I threw him a 10 dollar bill.

"Keep the change," I winked.

"But, you are $25 dollars off!" he whined.

"Wah! Live with it!" I screamed getting out of the taxi.

I walked into dance class and put my pointe shoes on.

** Okay so I got this idea and I have like 6 chapters already written (I went to go visit my Grandma; I had my computer, but no internet! Haha) so yeah, I do dance. In the period od my life, at one point or another I have done ballet, tap, jazz, modern, and some other type of dance I quite when I was like 3, idk how to spell it. Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I wanted to point out, that though in this story Sam and Freddie are teenage parents, that's not all the story is about. So while they may seem like they play little attention to their baby, they do, I'm just not writing all of it.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCary, this would be on tv, not fanfiction**

Ms. Joan, my ballet/pointe teacher came up to me.

"Sam? Can I speak to you?" she asked. I nodded and she pulled me into her office. I sat in the comfy chair and put my feet up. Ms. Joan noticed my brand new white satin pointe shoes. Freddie bought them for me with part of his last pay check.

"I love your shoes! Perfect for Alice!" Ms. Joan said. I usually wore pink ones but I was lead in the upcoming ballet Alice in Wonderland (so I was Alice). Ms. Joan wanted me to have white pointe shoes.

Ballet's at my school, Vanna's, were amazing. They weren't just ballet's, they had modern, ballet, pointe, tap, jazz, hip hop, and lyrical all in them. The lead had to dance them all and be amazing. So, naturally I got the lead.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You already paid for everything else so your good on money. You're new custom shoes came in. I'm so excited… we really need to practice with them today!" she said.

"Awesome! May I see them!" I asked.

I already got my white pointe shoes for pointe numbers, tan colored foot undies for modern, new shiney white tap shoes, white hip hop sneakers, white jazz shoes, white lyrical shoes, and white ballet shoes. They were all brand new! My new-new ones were gonna be the best of all!

"Of course, here," Ms. Joan smiled.

She handed me the little pink box holding my brand new shoes. I peeked inside and screamed! It was amazing. They were white pointe shoes with golden taps! Yes tap/ pointe shoes! They had taps at the ball and heel and taps on the toe box! I was amazed! Does chiz like this even make sense?

"Amazing right?" Ms. Joan yelled. I nodded excitedly I loved them. I never thought they would have existed.

"So anyway hun, how's the boyfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, Freddie's doing great," I smiled.

"How's Emmalynn?" Ms. Joan asked. she know about the baby and Freddie… so did principal Franklin, they knew everything. We thought it would be easier that way.

"Great! She is the best baby I could ask for!" I smiled.

"Is she still coming to dance here?"

"As soon as she can walk!" I screamed.

"Great!" Ms. Joan smiled, "Anyway, class time!"

I went to class and stood at the bar with my friends Cara, Julia, Elle, and Jensine. We did bar exercises and floor work and such… then it was time for modern.

Ms. Sarah, the modern teacher, called me over. I walked into her office.

"Hey girl!" Ms. Sarah said, she was younger then Ms. Joan. Sarah was probably in her twenties while Joan was in her forties or fifties.

"Hey teacher lady!"

"You ready for the show in a week?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome! I'm excited for your new dance. The one where you do modern on your pointe shoes! Well, all your modern dances rock, because I choreographed them!"

"Of course!" I laughed. Ms. Sarah told me to go stretch and I did. We did some dances and worked on our under curve and over curve a lot. Ms. Sarah loves going over that over and over again.

Then, it was time for my private lessons. Ms. Joan had me do my pointe/ tap routine a lot. It was kind of hard but I already did it several times in my regular pointe shoes. Now, I was waiting for Crazy, Freddie, and Em to come get me like they said they would. Ms. Joan would be super excited… she has been waiting to me my baby and boyfriend, she didn't know they were coming.

Freddie walked in holding Em and I changed from nicer Sam to regular Sam.

"Frednub!" I screamed. Ms. Joan looked confused.

"Princess Puckett," Freddie chuckled.

"Sam? Who is this," Ms. Joan asked.

"This is my boyfriend Fredwierd and my daughter Em," I said.

"Wow, you're nice to him," Ms. Joan laughed.

"I'm different at home," I replied. She nodded. Freddie hugged me and pecked my forehead.

"Thanks for taking care of my little Sammie!" Ms. Joan said. I was here so much she considered me a daughter. Freddie smiled.

"What's your last name dear?" Joan asked.

"Benson," he said. Joan gasped.

"Fredward!" she asked. Freddie gagged disgusted by his real name.

"Yeah, but he really prefers Freddie… but I can call him whatever I want," I said cockily.

"Is your mom named Marissa?" she asked.

"Nope, her name is Crazy," I said.

"Sam! Her name is too Marissa! Do you know her?" Freddie asked. Ms. Joan nodded.

"I'm your Aunt Joan!" okay I was creeped out.

"ARE YOU CEREAL?" Freddie screamed. Joan nodded.

"We both danced, you're mom quite at 16, when she got prego with you. I begged her not to, but she said it was best. That's why I encouraged Sam to keep dancing," Ms. Joan said. Wow! She told me that story, but I didn't know it was Crazy who was her sister! Holy purple flying chiz!

"Wow! Let me go get my mom!" Freddie said handing me Em and running to the car.

"Weird," I said. Joan nodded.

"Let me see the baby!" she said. I handed her Em. Joan studied her.

"What the chiz are you doing?" I asked.

"You are different! Anywho checking Emmalynn. She will be a fabulous dancer," She said handing her back, "What a pretty baby!"

Just then Crazy burst through the door and ran to hug Joan.

"Joanie! I didn't know you were Samantha's dance teacher!" Crazy said happily.

"Yup, I love Sam, she's my star student!" Joan yelled. The sister's had a reunion fit and Crazy grabbed Emmalynn to brag about her granddaughter. Joan told me to show Freddie around.

I grabbed Freddie's hand and we walked upstairs to the locker room.

"Here is my locker with all my shoes!" I opened it and all my shoes, even my new Alice ones, were revealed.

"Wow you have a lot!" Freddie said, "So this is what me and your mom pay for!"

"And lessons and classes," I said rolling my eyes. I closed my locker and led Freddie to one of the conditioning rooms. There were weights and therabands and machines and such. Freddie's eyes were locked on the trampoline.

"Wanna jump nub?" I asked though I knew he did. He nodded and we walked over to the trampoline.

"Take off your shoes, Stupid," I reminded him.

"I know Princess Puckett!" He laughed.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled all though we both knew I loved it when he did.

We got up on the trampoline and well jumped. Somehow though, we found ourselves in a full blown make out session. I was on top of Freddie, one of his hands tangling in my hair, the other one on my back. My hands were playing with his hair. And basically, are tongues were down each other's throats. His one hand went to pulled off my shirt and I almost let him.

"Yo! Nub! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry," Freddie said sheepishly, "I just always wanted to have sex on a trampoline."

"That's it," I mumbled, "My boyfriend has finally lost it."

"NO! I HAVEN'T" he defended himself, "but sex is fun. Trampoline's are fun! Think of how fun it would be!"

"Wow… I'm gonna call the mental hospital," I said… Freddie is such a nub… but I love him…

"NO! REALLY!" He complained. "Think about it…"

I did. I guess he was right it did seem fun…

"Fine! You're right… but not on Ms. Joan's trampoline… I have one at home!" I said.

"Can we stay at your place tonight?" Freddie asked raising his eyebrows. I sighed and rolled my eyes, although I was looking forward to it.

"Fine…"

** Haha, gotta love Freddie being a bit of a perv. I felt like making Ms. Joan and Crazy sisters, for a reason you will find out later. Next chapter is them at school, being all secretive. Haha.**

** Anywho right now I dance modern and Ballet. So yeah I kinda based Sam's teacher's loosely off of mine. And any dancers out there? How cool would it be to have pointe shoes with taps? **

** For those of you that don't know, Pointe is when you go on your toes. So yeah, Sam is lead in the ballet which shouldn't even really be considered a ballet. **

** And if you hadn't noticed, Crazy is all Sam will call Freddie's mom, its her nickname. And yes if you noticed Freddie has sisters, I'm also gonna make him have a brother (all older) cuz I think it will be fun. **

** One of you wanted a flash back of when Crazy found out Sam was preggo, and I wrote one along with one about how Sam's mom found out (speaking of Sam's mom, you meet her in the next chapter). But how to you want me to put it up? As it's own chapter? At the end of the next chapter? Or fit it in somehow?**

** Some of you have been asking, they are 16 in this story. And Who said they love the name Emmalynn? Because I agree it's my all time favorite name for a girl. I wanna name my kids Emmalynn for a girl, then I also like Tinley and Nevaeh. For a boy I like Conner and Mitch. Haha I know I loved weird names.**

**Review my pretties!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My name is not Dan, I am not a dude. I'm like 13, and I'm a dancer, and I'm a girl, and yeah… I pretty much don't own iCarly, not even a little…**

The next morning I woke up on my trampoline, next to Freddie. Em was at home (aka Freddie's home). Turns out Ms. Joan and Crazy came up to get us and heard me and Freddie's conversation. That was a bit awkward, to say the least! Crazy insisted that she keep the baby while me and Freddie "do things of that nature". Her words not mine.

I threw on Freddie's blue button down shirt that came to upper thighs and some panties. I woke Freddie up and he put on some boxers and his jeans. We walked into my house hand and hand where my mom was fixing bacon.

My mom I will tell you about her. She drinks and smokes, but never does anything illegal or gets to drunk.

She's not a mean drunk. I think it's pretty amusing to come home from Freddie's for a visit every now and then when she's drunk to help her find "Narnia" in our oven or get the "freaking Mooo mooo cow" out of our toilet.

My mom is really lazy and will never get a job. Melanie, my twin who Freddie still thinks doesn't exist, and my father makes tons of money, that's how we get everything. My mom is like me, but not violent. She teases, and calls names and is overall pretty chill.

She knows about the baby and loves to see her, but doesn't want to babysit her constantly like Crazy does.

"BACON!" I scream running into my house. I piled my plate high with bacon and scarfed it down. My mom had hers piled even higher and was shoving it down her throat too.

"Woah then," Freddie mumbled. When I finally finish I looked up to see Freddie was sitting down, eating two pieces of bacon with a small scrambled egg he made…and he was using a fork.

"Wow Sam-I-am," my mother said after stuffing her face, "Frederella's got some manners."

"I know, weird," I laughed. My mom still found it weird that I liked Freddie who was so prim and proper.

Freddie finished eating and we went to get ready for school. I got showered and let my curly hair dry naturally.

I put on some khaki shorts that were down to my knee and a purple and blue pinstripe long sleeve shirt with a white tee-shirt that said "Blah" in big purple letters that was underlined in blue.

I walked into the guest room to see Freddie wearing a grey short sleeved button down and baggy jean shorts. He kissed me on the cheek then caught site of my shirt.

"Charming," He laughed.

"Shut it nub! It's custom made!" I yelled.

My mom drove us to school in her teeny van and Freddie went right in. I waited a bit because I was always late, and I didn't want to look suspicious. At about 5 minutes until the bell, I walked into school, grabbed my books and went to homeroom. I plopped down in my seat next to Carly.

She looked cute in her skinny jeans with her bright purple tank top under an unbuttoned black button down.

"Hey Carls!" I said.

"Nice Shirt," Carly laughed.

"Shut it, it's my favorite!" I complained.

"Oh my god! Guess who I am going to formal with?" she screamed.

"I dunno!" I laughed.

"Shane!" she screamed.

"Shane as in I saw him first boy? From when we were 14?" I asked.

"Yeah! I hope you aren't mad or anything," she said. I shook my head.

"I am way over him! I hope you guys have fun!" I said.

"Yeah, who are you taking?" Carly asked. I shrugged, "Maybe you could take Gibby! He's taking it hard since him and Tasha Broke up."

"No, no, no… no, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed.

"Come on, just to be a nice friend," Carly begged, "I kinda of already told him that you would go…"

"You what!" I screamed.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

"If anyone else did this… there body would never be found again… but since you're my best friend, I guess I have to go," I said all mad.

"Freddie got a date!" Carly changed the subject. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth. I could feel the jealousy raging.

"Oh yeah?" I said through grit teeth.

"Yeah Lily Marsh asked him… he said no… I said yes. We went with my answer! Now we all have dates!' Carly yelled all happy. Lovely, the man of my dreams, my secret boyfriend, my lover, my soulmate, the father of my child, my future husband, my Frederella, my nub was going with Lily Marsh one of the sluttiest, most popular girls in school.

It did make me feel better that Carly had to talk him into it, like she did me into Gibby.

The rest of Homeroom me and Carly talked about random stuff like how today after school she was taking me dress shopping. I told her I had until 6 when I had to come home and give my visiting great grandma a sponge bath (aka Alice in Wonderland rehearsal since it was Friday and I had no classes).

Soon we were dismissed to first period. History, ew. Then second, English, ew. Then Third, Science, gross (at least sometimes you got to dissect things). Then fourth, math, the worst. Then fifth, study hall!

I ditched, like always… I told Mr. Snuchi that I had study hall detention for the year. Freddie told his study hall teacher he had to help Principal Franklin with stuff.

Principal Franklin knew about us ditching. He gave us permission since he knew we needed the time to chill and talk about baby stuff and hang. He also knew Freddie had Pear stuff to do.

When I saw Freddie in the hall he was texting. Pear people I guess.

I pulled Freddie into the Janitor's closet and kissed him hard. He kissed back and we made out for a while. Soon, I pulled away.

"What's on your mind hun?" Freddie asked.

"Formal!" I sighed.

"Who's Carly making you take?" He asked.

"Gibby!" I whined. Freddie started laughing.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically , "We can't all take whores like Lily Marsh!"

"Ain't that the truth!" Freddie chuckled, "She is a huge whore. I'm upset Carly is making me go with her tomorrow night!"

"I ain't so happy either," I complained.

"Is my baby jealous?" Freddie smiled.

"I don't know call Emmalynn and ask her," I said. I knew I was being stubborn, but I was jealous.

"Princess! You know I love you and Lily means nothing to me right?" he asked. I looked away, "Samantha Joy Puckett, don't you for one second doubt my love for you!"

"What if you fall in love with her more and ride into the sunset with Lily or any other chick and leave me alone at sixteen with a teeny baby, no friends, a ruined dance career, and a broken heart!" I said.

Honestly, I was scared. I have been fearing this for the longest time. Freddie wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead and for a long time his lips just lingered there.

"Sam, I won't do that. It scared me that you think that! What happened to my tough girl? There is a formal, I love you, both of our parents are divorced, I'm allergic to cats, you love me, we have a baby, you're a girl, I'm a guy, Carly is a girl, we do a web show called iCarly-" I cut him off.

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling a little bit.

"Stating facts! I'm not done! Our baby is the most beautiful little girl in the world, we are perfect for each other, and I will never leave you, ever!" Freddie said.

I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I wiped them quickly. Sam Puckett crying? No one is allowed to see me cry but Carly and Freddie.

Freddie kissed my cheek and checked his watch.

"It's almost lunch time," he said. Then a soft, "I love you with all my everything."

"Back attcha," I whispered. He pecked me on the lips then led me by the hand out of the janitor's closet to our lockers. Soon the classes were dismissed. Carly and the other crazy high schoolers raced to their lockers to put away books and get lunches and money.

Freddie grabbed his brown lunch bag filled with organic, healthy food his mom packed for him to put in the fridge at my house over night. I pulled out mine filed with bacon, ham, and fried chicken. Carly pulled out hers which was probably a normal lunch with a sandwich or something.

You see at the beginning of the year, we all made a vowel not to buy school lunch since there was a nasty rumor going around that the lunch ladies brought the food from Dirty Dan's, an old fast food place that went out of business from there being a bunch of food poisonings and the food coming from an unclean, unauthorized factory. Just by looking at the school food, you have to believe that…

I, myself, would have no problem eating it. My mom used to take me to Dirty Dan's all the time since it was cheap and it never once, bothered me, heck I thought it was pretty good. But my scaredy-cat friends were to afraid to get "food poisoning" and get "severely ill" and "die". Pfft! Like that happens to real people!

"Guys, I sat by Shane in study hall! We passed notes! He told me I looked pretty and that he really liked me!" Carly said happily, "What did you do Sam?"

Psh! Made out with Freddie in the janitor's closet, talked about our little girl, had Freddie tell me how much he loved me and that he would never leave me, and talked about how you are making us take stupid dates to the stupid formal you are making us go to.

"Threw spitballs at the teacher!" I lied. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" She smiled, "How about you Freddie?"

"uh… I did homework," Freddie lied, well unless making out with your secret girlfriend in the janitor's closet was his homework…

"Fun!" Carly said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the sarcasm," Freddie said rolling his eyes.

"Shut it nub!" I yelled. Freddie stuck his tongue out. I reached over and yanked it, hard.

"Sam! Sam! Let go! It hurts! Stop! Knock it off babe!" Freddie screamed, you are probably thinking 'oh no! he called you babe there goes your secret!' but I was yanking his tongue so it sounded like "Sem! Sem! bet bo! It hers! Top! Lock it hoff bleb!"

I let go and smirked.

"What does bleb mean?" Carly asked, "I translated It all but that."

"I said uh, fat head," Freddie said. Wow nice lie! Anyway we got to lunch and ate. I was right about Carly having a normal lunch. It was potato chips, a PB&J sandwich, and a bottle of water.

Just then Lily Marsh walked over and sat by MY Freddie. She made me sick in her pink ruffly tube top and jean mini-skirt. Her stilettos! Seriously though, who wears heels to school? Oh yeah Lily  
"the Whore" Marsh.

She had bleached blonde hair (which went perfect with dark brown roots… not!) which was straightened to the max. She had a spray tan, sure I used to get those when I did pageants, but for PAGEANTS not SCHOOL! Her face was caked with makeup.

Her foundation that was a slightly lighter shade then her face, she had orangey colored bronzer and bright pink blush. Her lips were caked with bright red lipstick and red lip gloss. Her eyes lids were covered in white eye shadow.

And she had sparkles on her face. She was wearing plastic fake eyelashes. You could see the brown of her eyes from under her bright blue colored contacts.

Her face made my powder, blush, and mascara look like the least amount of makeup ever. It made Carly's lip gloss, blush, and mascara look like nothing. I kind of wondered how Lily could fit that much makeup on her face.

"Hey baby!" she said to Freddie smiling. I clenched my fists. Let me at her!

** Awww! Freddie being all sweet! He was cute in the janitor's closet. Do you think they are staying in character because I am seriously trying my best. Sam is her normal self I think, but she can have moments. And Freddie, I think he's pretty in character, I can see him saying that.**

** And I love Sam's mom with her weird nicknames. And NArina, and the moo moo cow… hah. Made my life.**

** If your name is Lily, sorry, I'm not saying you're a whore… because I have a best friend named Lily… but it was the first name I could think of and it's short. **

** Sam's all jealous, fun stuff… and you know Lily is gonna get it right?**

** Okay so I the last chapter, I realized I made a boo boo… Joan told Freddie when his mom got preggo with him… it should say his sisters. Because I am making Freddie have two older Twin sisters and maybe a brother. I think it will be fun. I'll update tomorrow.. maybe later today if I prewrite enough chapters.**

** And I put the flash backs in like chapter five I think.**

** Oh and I love all of your reviews, I like really do **** I wanna reply to them, but for some reason they don't send to my e-mail…so I can't **** but know that they mean a lot to me!**

** Btw I do like the named Bentley too, I've never heard of it before.**

** So yeah, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If you think I own iCarly, you need to go to the mental hospital by my friend's house that she tried to take me to once.**

Freddie looked nervous and disgusted as she placed her hand on his knee. He scooted away and sadly looked at me.

"So babe! I got a gorgeous dress for tomorrow. I was so excited to ask you! We are gonna look so good together," Lily told him. I was pissed.

"oh really?" Freddie asked uncomfortably. Lily nodded. she leaned into his ear.

"Pshh! Only if you are standing next to him. Oh and if he isn't standing next to you. Take a picture of the air and imagine two good looking people! There y'all look perfect together!" I said. Lily ignored me.

"Afterward, we can co to my place, my parents aren't home and I have a big bed!" she whispered loudly. My eyes widened. Freddie looked mad, then freaked out. Carly looked like she was creeped out.

"Um… well, I can't! I have to come home at the end of the dance because I have to babysit my sister while my mom goes… eh… clubbing!" Freddie said. I almost laughed… Crazy clubbing! Haha funniest thing I ever heard.

"Oh," Lily said upset. She scooted closer to Freddie.

"I have to do something," I mumbled then left. No way I could watch this whore make moves on MY nub!

"Freddie's my nub! Not her's! mine! All mine! My nub! Stupid Lily can go fall down a well! She thinks she is doing bedroom things with my nub! Whore…" I mumbled walking off.

The rest of the day was extremely uneventful. I fell asleep in my last class and got yelled at. Oh well.

Freddie's mom came to pick him up and Spencer drove me and Carly to my house to get money, then dropped us off down town.

"Buy little sister and her friend who strangely is spending a lot of time in her own home!" Spencer said. Carly and I laughed.

"What are you doing now bro?" Carly asked.

"Me and Socko are going to the junkyard and eating cereal!" he said.

"Don't set it on fire like you did this morning!" Carly warned.

"The junkyard or cereal?" Spencer asked.

"Well, duh, the cereal… wait! You set the junkyard on fire!" Carly yelled.

"Well, no, of course not… maybe… fine! I did but I put it out!" Spencer whined. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Bye!" she said. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" and with that he drove away.

"Come on!" Carly said dragging me into the first store she saw.

She took me right to the dress racks. She looked at all the dresses. The first dress she pulled was a white sparkly short dress and put it up to her.

"What do you think?" I asked. I shrugged.

"Nice," I said. She nooded.

"I'm trying it on!" she said.

I looked through the rack, I wanted to find a low cut, tight waisted, short dress, but something not to whorish.

I wanted Freddie to drool and Lily to feel self conscious, all because of me. I know it didn't sound like me, (at first I just wanted to wear jeans and a tee-shirt, then I found out who Freddie was going with!)but hey I wanted to it my way! And that did sound like me.

I saw no dressed that fit the bill. Carly ended up with the white dress. It looked chill on her.

We went to the next store. It only sold formal dresses. Carly started to look through the dresses.

"Lily's a bit of a skunk bag! I feel kinda bad setting Freddie up!" Carly said. I grabbed a hot pink dress.

"I know! She tried to seduce him!" I laughed though I was kind of mad.

"Yeah, haha poor Freddie, he looked super freaked out!" Carly giggled.

"I know! She's a creep!" I said.

"Hey speaking of Freddie, he's been acting weird lately!" she said. I picked up a red dress.

"How so?" I asked finding a navy blue dress.

"In health, Mrs. Beby was saying how teenage pregnancy was the worst thing possible and Freddie got all mad. He was going on about how it's not all bad and got all offended," Carly said. I grabbed two dresses a green one and a light pink one.

"Really? I asked.

"Yeah! And then some guy called teen moms whores… Freddie punched him in the face!" she said.

"Holy crap!" I screamed. Freddie as in my nub? Punched a guy? Wow…

"I know!" she said. Then gestured to my dresses, "Wanna try those on?"

I nodded and went to the dressing room. I tried them all on. I saved the light pink one for last. It was everything I wanted.

It was short, down to a bit above my mid-thigh. I was low-cut, but it wasn't like a free show.

It was made of silk and had a pink bow tied under the bust. Above the bow there were only light pink rhinestones and sequins. Under the bow there was only scatters here and there of rhinestones and sequins. But it was pink… ew… oh well, it's hot. Freddie is gonna drool… and wanna jump me ;)

I didn't show Carly, I wanted it to surprise everyone. No one would expect it.

It was only $700 which Freddie gave me $1,000 to dress shop, so I had plenty left to buy a push up bra, pantyhose, and hair accessories. I also had money to get my nails done and money to buy this tanning stuff me and Carly were gonna share.

So I checked out and Carly and I headed to Victoria's Secret. It was crazy in there lacey bra's and panties and such. We looked through the push-up bra's. Carly picked a white lace push up to try on and I grabbed a light pink lacey silk one.

"Hey, I love Freddie's lie by the way!" Carly said. I paused for a second. Did she figure out?

"W-What?" I asked.

"When Lily was trying to get him to do things with her! He said his mom was going clubbing! Ha!" Carly laughed. I giggled too.

"I know! I cracked up!" I laughed. She nodded.

We went into the rooms and I tried the bra on. It fit awesome. I put my original bra and shirt back on and walked into the store. Carly was waiting. We grabbed some pantyhose and checked out.

Then we went to get some hair stuff. Carly got a white feathered clip with diamonds. I got a clip with little pink and white stones that looked like a butterfly.

We got French manicures and pedicures with like flowers with a diamonds on our big toes and our thumbs. Then we bought some instant self tanner stuff. I normally hated to get al dolled up, but seeing Freddie Drool and Watching Lily be all mad would be worth it!

Then Spencer picked us up and drove me home. I hoped out, changed, put my hair up and got a cab to go to Alice In Wonderland rehearsal.

**Haha, Sam's being all girly and gonna beat Lily at her own game. This isn't very much Seddie, just Carly and Sam bonding and such. Ahhh. **

** I feel bad because I was gonna put this chapter up last night but then my mum toke my down town, made my watch a movie with her, then told me bed time. **

** I need to write more chapters tonight, I only have 2 and a half more written. But I'm babysitting my this kid whose basically like my little brother and he's spazzing over food, so I'm updating as quick as I can. And I can't write right now, will when I'm done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly do you think I would have to put a disclaimer at the beginning of this? **

I went to Carly's house Saturday at 3:00 pm. I had Rehearsal until 2 so I went over to Freddie's to take care of our baby and kiss a little…

"Sam! We have so much to do before the guy pick us up at 6!" Carly said. I nodded.

We both got showers, separately. Then we put on old bikini's and sprayed ourselves with our tanner. I didn't like it but I was used to it because of pageants when I was little.

We stood in her living room watching Girly Cow while we dried. Girly Cow is soooo dumb, I wanna know why we even like that show!

"Where is Spencer?" I asked hoping he wouldn't walk in on us randomly. That would be awkward.

"Socko's, he will be back in time to take pictures," she said. I nodded.

"Chill," I mumbled.

We were all dried around 4:30. We put our push up bras and panties on. Then we put robs over top. Carly's was pink, mine was white… weird like we switched dress colors, but I wasn't wearing pink for a moment more then I had to!

First we did makeup. Carly and I both started out by putting on powder and a pretty shade of bronzer. Then she put on pink blush and a subtle white eye shadow with light pink lipstick and clear gloss.

I put on coral blush and pink eye shadow with pink gloss. Then we both put on fake eyelashes. The really pretty real looking ones that I wore for dance and recitals, not the cheapo ugly ones Lily wore.

Then we did our hair. Carly curled hers slightly and pulled it half back with the clip she bought. I put my already curly hair in a pretty up-do and stuck in my clip. By the time we were done with that it was 5:30. We went down stairs and she ate some turkey, I ate a big bucket of fried chicken.

At 5:45, me and Carly went to put on our dresses and heels! We looked hot! At 5:55 Lily got here. Scary!

Her bleach blonde was straightened like crazy, but part of it was crimped… seriously? Get a taste in hair, Ugly! Then she had her horrid colored contacts in. she had an orange-ish brown tan, unlike Carly and my light bronze tan.

Her makeup was her normal bright red lip stick, pink blush, and her normal sparkles, she also had those plastic spider looking false eyelashes with fake diamonds glues on. Her nails were hot pink.

And her dress, oh her dress was the worst. It was hot pink and had glitter all over it. The dress didn't even cover her butt! So okay it did, but barely! The dress had a v-cut down to her bully button. Not exaggerating! No one wanted to see that! Gross much!

"Hello, Carly you look nice! Sam you look… uh… nice too!" She said. I knew she didn't want to admit that I looked hotter than her… but heck Gibby was hotter than her.

Speaking of Gibby, he picked that moment to walk in. he had dress pants, a pink tie, and a dress jacket, but no shirt, classic Gibby. Psh! He needs to put a shirt on! Like everyone wants to see him jiggling around! His hair was also combed back with that "special stuff" his mom bought, the possibility of what that could be freaked me out.

His mouth dropped when he saw me. He got up all close and wrapped and arm around me. I pulled pepper spray out of my bra and sprayed him in the face.

"Scram you creep!" I yelled. He stepped away. Carly giggled. Lily glared. Obviously mad that he wasn't hitting on her… Mwhaha!

At 5:59, Shane walked in. he hugged Carly and pecked her on the lips.

"Carly you look really pretty! Sam you look hot too!" He said. I liked that he thought I was hot, but he kept focused on Carly. Lily cleared her throat trying to hog attention. Pathetic!

"You look… uh… slu- nice!" Shane said trying to cover up his boo boo of almost saying slutty. Lily smiled. Oh Lily, get over yourself!

At 6:00 Freddie walked in. he was in a suite with a black tie! I was jealous of that hoe (not Freddie, Lily). I should be his date! He loves me!

When Freddie caught site of me, his jaw dropped! It felt good!

"Lily, you look uh…cool! Carly you look pretty! Sam you look Ho- Like a prin- alright!" Freddie said. He almost called me hot and a princess! Haha in your face Lily!

"You look spiffy yourself!" she giggled sounding like a dying cat. And seriously who says spiffy anymore? Even my Grandpa thought it was on old people word. She pulled his tie and got real close his eyes got wide and he yanked away. She looked upset. Then did her dying cat giggle again!

"Stop it little bo hoe! You sound like a dying cat!" I yelled. Lily gasped.

"Uh! You're so mean! Freddie tell her to be nice to me!" She yelled.

"Be nice Sam," Freddie warned but I could see the glint humor in his eyes.

"Whatever nub!" I yelled. At that moment Spencer walked in covered in blood and dirt.

"Hey children! You look great! Carly very pretty! Sam wow… you look hot! And girl I don't know very… uh… grownup…?" he said but it sounded like a question. I laughed.

"Uh Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah kid?" Spencer said.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Carly asked.

"Oh me and Socko peeved of some junkyard dogs!" he said as if it were no big deal.

"You okay?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, but I have this huge gash in my knee! Look!" he said rolling up his pant leg to reveal the sickest gash I have ever saw.

"That looks bad," I said.

"Wanna like go to the hospital," Carly asked.

"No Socko's cousin Stitch works as a doctor for the basketball team Socko's uncle Stretch Plays on, and they're in town. Stitch is gonna put stitches in!" Spencer said. Oh, Socko always knowing people with names that fit them.

"Ah," Carly said.

At that minute, Crazy walked over with a camera.

"Group photo!" She yelled. Then the pictures we took couple photos and singles, and a photo with me, Freddie and Carly, then one with Me, Freddie, Carly and Gibby. Then one of the guys, then one of the girls. One of me and Carly. Then, one of Gibby and Freddie and one of Shane and Freddie.

Lily walked up to Crazy.

"My name is Lily Marsh! I'm the girl your son is madly in love with! But don't worry I return most of his affection! Me and Freddie are gonna get married and have 5 children named Jake, John, Jenny, Janie, and Jelissa!" Lily told Crazy. Crazy looked at Lily like she was the crazy one.

Freddie looked creeped out that she already named their kids. I burst out laughing. Lily looked at me.

"What Puckett?" she asked coldly.

"Nothing, Nothing… just how stupid you are!" I yelled.

"Eh!" she said turning her back and fanning herself while breathing deeply.

"You might wanna apologize," Carly said.

"Sorry you're so annoying!" I yelled. Lily turned around.

"I'm not gonna let some bottle blonde ruin my night," She said.

I stifled a laugh, my hair was naturally blonde, she was suggesting her was too, but her dark brown roots beg to differ.

"Sam! I need to talk you and Freddie real quick!" Crazy yelled. She lead us into her apartment.

"Samantha, you look stunning!" Crazy said. Freddie nodded.

"You do indeed Princess Puckett!" Freddie said pecking my lips, "I wish you were my date instead of the crazy chick!"

"Yeah she's a freak! She named your kids already, the kids that aren't gonna happen because you and Sam are in love!" Crazy said.

"Yeah, I said. I hate her," I mumbled. Crazy nodded.

"Normally I would yell at you, but this one time, Samantha, I think you are being a fabulous judge of character. Anyway picture time!" Crazy yelled. She snapped picture of me and Freddie. Him with his arm around me, him kissing my cheek, me kissing his cheek, and us kissing on the lips.

Then she motioned to Freddie. He brought my baby dressed in a little white and pink polka dotted dress with fluffy socks, white mary janes, and a pink and white head band with a huge flower. She looked to cute!

"Aww!" I mumbled. I loved my baby. I thought I was a pretty good mom too! Freddie was an amazing father! And Crazy was a pretty chill Nana… I remember when she first found out about Em…

_*Flash back*_

_ Freddie and I have been dating for about a year and we made a boo boo. A big boo boo. _

_ Now, it was time to tell Crazy! Oh fun. Not really. I was shitting bricks! Crazy didn't even know I was dating Freddie._

_ Anyway, we walked into his apartment. Freddie was hiding behind me. Wow, what a man. I'm lucky to have him protecting me. Note the sarcasm. Crazy was standing in the kitchen, making an icky, gross, meatless, healthy, organic dinner for her and Freddie._

_ "Mom?" Freddie asked, "We need to talk to you."_

_ "What is it Freddie?" she asked concerned. She sat down her oven mitt._

_ "You might wanna sit down for this lady!" I said, which was probably true…_

_ "What's going on Freddie?" Crazy asked sitting on the chair across from the love seat Freddie and I were sitting on._

_ "I made a mistake Mom," Freddie started._

_ "Honey! A mistake! I thought you were hurt! What did you do? I'm sure it's nothing Mommy can't fix!" Crazy yelled. I sighed, Freddie took a deep breath._

_ "Sam and I are having a baby," Freddie blurted out. Crazy gasped. All the color drained from her face. She looked extremely out of it._

_ "Oh," she said. I stood up._

_ "Oh! Is that all you are going to say? You're little beautiful boy knocked me up and all you can say oh!" I yelled._

_ "Sam, hun, chill," Freddie whispered. I sat down and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it._

_ "Don't touch her!" Crazy yelled. Freddie yanked away. _

_ "Sorry Mom," Freddie mumbled. Crazy went from upset looking to mad looking._

_ "Geesh Fredward! I thought I raised you better than to run around getting your random female friends pregnant! I mean you could have dated her at least! Or there is this new invention called WAITING FOR MARRIAGE! Or if you can't do that another invention… A CONDOM" Crazy yelled. Freddie looked freaked out by his mom say condom, I personally thought it was hilarious._

_ "Mom, Sam and I are dating. We have been for about a year, a little longer I believe. I love her mom," Freddie whispered. Crazy jumped up and started clapping._

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "Then yay! I'm a grandma!" She yelled._

_ "You aren't mad?" Freddie asked._

_ "No, I guess I can't really be mad since I had your sisters and 16. I'm disappointed you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, but oh well! And you have a job that makes tons of money. Heck, you support me and pay rent! So you can afford a baby!" Crazy screamed. Wow, I didn't imagine her being so chill._

_ "One more thing," I said._

_ "What?" Crazy asked._

_ "You can't tell anyone that we are together or having a baby, not even Carly," Freddie said._

_ "It's a secret."_

_*End flash back*_

Speaking of telling people… telling my mom was pretty fun…

_*New flash back*_

_ It was time to tell my mom and honestly, I wasn't really nervous._

_ "Mom?" I said._

_ "Yeah Samerina?" She asked._

_ "I'm dating a kid named Freddie Benson, we're having a baby, and I am going to go live with him, but need you to keep paying for dance," I said. She shrugged._

_ "Okay, that's chill, whatever you feel like doing. Come back for visits. See ya!" _

_*End flash back*_

Back to present time…

We took pictures with the baby and even some of all of us including Crazy (self timer). As we handed Emmalynn to Crazy. I smiled and sincerely for the first time said, "Thanks Crazy, you're the Best Nana I could ask for my daughter to have, and you're a pretty chill babysitter."

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot to me," She said.

"Okay, moment over, bye Crazy! Come on Fredichinni! Before they get suspicious!"

We walked back to Carly's, said be to Spencer and got in the white stretch limo I had to pitch in $50 to buy. Off to the dance. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

**There you have it… I love Sam's mom's whatever attitude. I love Crazy's Spazz out… haha. **

** I hoped the flash back flowed good enough, I didn't have it in the story, but someone asked for one, so I wrote it because I'm a nice person. So yeah… I'm loving my story so far and super duper inspired. **

** Okay I like this chapter. Lily's a whore… **

** Spencer and Socko peeved off some junk yard dogs… fun.**

**Review, because you looove me and this story…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Seriously I don't… that's why I am sitting here naked in this internet café…**

**(I saw that in some fanfiction and it made my day… so here, I hope it makes yours! And I don't own iCarly)**

When we got to the school, the guys got out and opened the door for us.

"Milady," Shane said extending his arm to Carly. She giggled and grabbed his elbow.

"Uh…" Freddie trailed of as Lily grabbed his elbow, "okay then!"

"Come one Gibby, let's get this nightmare over with!" I said, wanting nothing more than to go home, eat some ham, see my baby, and go to bed with Freddie.

I grabbed Gibby's elbow and we walked into the school cafeteria.

"Wow, they clean this place up nice!" Carly said. It was true, there were sparkly lights and decorations and punch and the whole place reminded me of a pageant. It sickened me.

There was a fast song playing and Shane and Carly ran to the dance floor with Lily following and Freddie trudging over sadly behind her.

"Wanna dance?" Gibby asked.

"Fine… but hands to yourself! And try not to get your jiggly-ness on me!" I said.

"Fine… come on!" Gibby yelled running to the dance floor and removing his jacket.

"Gibby! Put the jacket back on! No one wants to see you jiggling all over the place!" I yelled.

"You're mean! But you're also hot… so I'll deal with the mean!" Gibby said smirking. Little freak.

I looked over at Shane and Carly who seemed to be having a lot of fun. Then, I looked at Lily who was attempting to grind Freddie. I walked away from Gibby and grabbed Lily.

"Come one," I said yanking her into the girls room.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You had better keep your grimy little hand off Freddie!" I yelled.

"Oh Sam, poor little stupid little crazy Sam," She sighed, "You have some stupid fantasy that Freddie likes you! I know you like Freddie!"

"Oh, you do?" I asked. She is pissing me off.

"Anyone with eyes knows, honey. But too bad for you, Freddie loves me! Why do you think he is here with me and not you?" Lily asked cockily.

"I do not like that nub!" I screamed.

"Then why do you care?" she asked.

"Because he's my friend, and he doesn't like you!" I yelled.

"I'll touch my boyfriend all I want!" she told me.

"Freddie is not your boyfriend stupid!" I yelled.

"Whatever!" she laughed.

"Keep your grimy little paws off him!" I yelled.

"What it I don't?" She asked.

"I'll hurt you," I said.

"I think you are all talk and no action," she said, "You threaten but don't follow through, Samantha."

"Call me Samantha one more time and I will hurt you!" I yelled. She smirked.

"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha!" she yelled. That was it!

I punched her in the face (I didn't want to hurt her too bad, so I did it lightly) she screamed. I yanked her to the ground by her hair and kicked her side lightly. I'm not that mean and I did it hard enough to hurt a little, but not hard enough to do harm or leave marks. I sat on her stomach.

"You still thinking I don't follow through?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Good, keep your hand off him or there is more to come," I said.

"Fine!" she mumbled. I let her up.

"Oh and tell anyone about this, and it will be worse!" I said. Then I went back to the dance.

I didn't feel like dancing so I got some punch. It was really gross, but I drank it anyway.

Freddie was dancing with Lily but she wasn't touching him. Yay! I saw her ask him something. His eyes got big and he shook his head. She ran away in tears. I wanted to laugh! It was pretty funny.

"Sam can we talk?" I turned around and Principal Franklin was behind me. I nodded. He grabbed Freddie and we went to his office. We all plopped down in chairs.

"Is there trouble in Paradise?" Ted asked.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Did you two break up or get into a fight?"

"Of course not!" Freddie and I screamed.

"Well, I was wondering why you brought dates. I knew you wouldn't come together, but I thought you would just go by yourselves," Ted said.

"Carly set us up," I sighed.

"Ah, Who did you take Sam?" he asked.

"Gibby," I mumbled. Ted started laughing.

"Not funny!" I said.

"Sorry, sorry! Oh dear Carly!" Ted chuckled.

"Yeah, she's pretty great," Freddie said.

"Speaking of Carly, are you guys ever gonna tell her about you two and the dance, and job, and baby?" Ted asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"But we don't know when. She'll take it really hard," Freddie said.

"Yes, but she is your best friend, she deserves to know," We nodded, "Anyway, you may go."

We got up and left but we stopped in the hallway. I grabbed Freddie by the tie, pulled him in and kissed him as hard as I could. His hands ran all over me and mine all over him. I missed him, I hated seeing him with that hoe.

When his hands started going under my dress is when I pulled away. He pouted and I lightly bit his lower lip.

"Come one nub," I mumbled walking back into the cafeteria.

A slow song came on and Gibby asked me to dance. I said whatever so here we were, slow dancing to a stupid sappy song. I wished I was dancing with my Freddie.

After the song the queen and king of the formal would be picked. Ted walked to the front a grabbed a microphone.

"Greetings children! This year Queen Nominees were… Carly Shay!" Everyone clapped and cheered, "Lily Marsh!" a couple players and slutty girls clapped and cheered, "and… Samantha Puckett!"

"What?" I screamed as everyone clapped and cheered.

"The queen is…" There was a drum roll and he looked in the envelope. "Carly Shay!"

"Go Carly!" I screamed jumping up and down for my best friend. Everyone was screaming and cheering as she got the crown on her head.

"And King Nominees are… Shane Gray!" everyone clapped, "Jake Merlotski!" everyone cheered "And… Gibby…"

"I won! Yes!" Gibby jumped up and down excitedly.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that your fly is down…" Ted said.

"Oh hot darn!" Gibby yelled.

"Anyway, the last nominee is Jake Janise! And the king is… Shane Gray!" Ted yelled. Everyone cheered and clapped as Shane got the crown on his head.

Carly and Shane dance on stage. It was nice. I wish I could dance with Freddie instead of Gibby. He was dancing with icky Lily Marsh.

After the last dance, we all went to the limo. Ted stopped Freddie and me.

"Guys, stay behind! The rest can go!" He said. After everyone left Ted turned on music, "Freddie your mom is coming up to get you guys in a couple minutes. I think every deserves a dance with some one they don't want to kill."

A sappy song came on. Freddie smiled at me.

"Wanna dance Princess Puckett?" He asked.

"You know it nub!" I yelled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed back and forth.

All too soon, the song was over and his mom came to get us.

** Cute huh? Sorry it's been a while… my computer got a virus! Oh no! anyway. I already wrote chapter 7 look for it tomorrow! I love chapter seven so look forward to it! Gah!**

** Okay tell me your favorite part in your review! And please review. My favorite part was the whole Gibby and his fly thing **** haha I love it… **

** Anywho review party people! Woot woot!**

**Review, because you know you want too**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Guppy would be on every episode… he's my hero…**

When we got back to Freddie's apartment, it was about 10. I told Carly my mom was gonna pick me up and walked across the hall to Freddie's.

"Sam, it's bed time!" Crazy said. I scoffed.

"It's like 10:05!" I yelled.

"Sam, you have a baby, you should be tired!" Crazy yelled.

"Sam Puckett, never gets tired!" I said. I walked into Freddie's room anyway because I didn't want to get going with Crazy.

Freddie was in his bathroom brushing his teeth, wearing his boxers. I stripped out of my dress and heels and threw on one of Freddie's T-shirts.

I pulled my hair out of the up do and let it fall around my face. I walked into the bathroom, pushed Freddie out of the way and brushed my teeth. Freddie climbed into bed and I was right after him. I guess Crazy was right, treasure the sleep while you can.

I fell asleep and was soon woken up to my baby crying.

After a long night of taking care of baby, I woke up to a familiar pair of lips on mine. 8:30 already?

Gah, you see Freddie and I have a understanding, he wakes up at like 6:30 and takes care of the baby, does cleaning, organizes things, and makes me and big plate of bacon. Then he brings me the bacon, wakes me up with a kiss, I eat the bacon, and he cuddles with me until 9:00 when I get up and get ready.

I sat up and scarfed down my bacon… it was good.

"Morning babe," Freddie smiled.

"Morning," I said. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I snuggled into his chest.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm really tired," I said.

"Are you gonna ask me how I am?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"Okay then," Freddie chuckled. We cuddled and kissed for 30 minutes.

"Sam, you need to get up!" he said.

"NO!" I yelled. Freddie paused. Then left. Soon he came rushing back in.

"SAM! THE COPS ARE HERE AND THEY HAVE A WARRANT!" he yelled. That got me up.

"Okay! Hide me in the shower… throw my backpack, purse, and baby bag out the window… and get the broccoli out of the fridge and flush it and my pet fish down the toilet!" I yelled. Freddie looked at me shocked, "Oh, you uh… weren't serious."

"Now, I'm scared," he chuckled.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, "Don't eat the broccoli."

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

"Anyway, I'm ready to just relax with us and baby today!" I smiled. Freddie looked away nervously, "Or not…"

"Yeah, we have to go to a pear business picnic," Freddie mumbled.

"Okay, gah! They only told you today! That's stupid!" I said.

"Actually I knew for a week, I was only telling you today," he said.

"WHY?" I yelled… why didn't he tell me?

"Sorry babe, I knew you wouldn't want to go," he sighed.

"I go to all the other ones! It will be fun I mean a picnic! We can swing on the swings and play on the playground and take the baby to the park's swimming pool for the first time and-"

"Not that kind of picnic, it's formal. Nice dresses and stuff," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled. Crap, I really didn't want to go.

"I know," he said.

"I mean I still don't get why you wouldn't tell me! I have gone to fancy junk for you before! At least I can eat ham!" I said.

"Um, Sam there is uh... no meat," he said, then ran. NO MEAT! WHAT KIND OF PARTY WAS THIS! I chased him into the living room and threw him over my shoulder!

"NO MEAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!" I yelled. Freddie draped over my shoulder.

"Leave me alone Sam!" he screamed. Haha, his catch phrase.

"NO! And that is not what you said yesterday night!" I yelled.

"WOAH THERE!" Crazy yelled stepping out of her room. She looked at me then Freddie who I had thrown over my shoulder, "FREDWARD KARL BENSON! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"He's making me go to a formal party with no meat!" I screamed.

"Oh, then carry on," Crazy mumbled walking away. I carried Freddie into our room and threw him on the bed.

"YOU!" I yelled as I raised my fist to punch him in the face.

"I'm SORRY! LEAVE ME ALONE SAM! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE MAD SO I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!" he yelled.

"OH I'M MAD ALRIGHT!" I screamed… NO MEAT?

"Sam, please, I'm sorry," he mumbled with his cute face… stupid cute pout face!

"I'm not going!" I said.

"Please?" he begged.

"FINE!" I yelled, "But I am bringing ham in my purse!"

"Whatever you want," he smiled.

"But one question first?" I said.

"Okay… shoot."

"What is wrong with these people!" I asked.

"The hosts are vegetarians," he said.

"Idiots…"

So after that I ate, got in the shower and got dressed. Freddie made me where a yellow dress that went down to my knee and some white heels. Gah.

I did some light makeup and put a white head band in my hair. I brushed my teeth and put on a bit of lip gloss. I took a birth control pill out of the container and walked into the kitchen.

Crazy was there in her white night gown making some breakfast for herself.

"Hi Samantha! Do you need some water?" she asked. I nodded and she handed me a thing of water. I popped the pill into my mouth and chugged the water.

"Kay Crazy, I'm going to go feed Em and get her ready," I mumbled. Em was still asleep I woke her up and feed her.

"Fredweirdo!" I yelled. He come running in with a raiser in one hand and shaving cream on half his face.

"What? What happened?" he asked, I laughed.

"Just wanted help picking out the baby's dress," I said laughing at how stupid my idiot boyfriend looked. He grumbled and turned to walk away.

"Look Emmalynn, Daddy has whipped cream on his face! He's a messy eater!" I said smiling. Freddie turned around.

"Leave me alone Sam!" he called. I turned to my baby.

"Daddy's a nub."

** A day in the life of Sam, Freddie, and baby. I have to put the "SAM Leave me alone!" In there and her throwing him over her shoulder… next chapter is tomorrow and it's a pretty awesome chapter!**

** So, I think in this chapter everyone is really in character. I mean they love each other, but it can't be that they get alone perfectly now.**

** I think this is a fun chapter… Freddie and his 'Whipped cream' because he's a 'messy eater' gotta love Sam haha.**

** Next chapter is half of the picnic! Btw I like Nana as Nah-nuh not nah-nah**

**Review because I said so!**


	8. Cahpter 8

**Disclaimer: I Don't own iCarly… not at all**

When Freddie finally finished shaving, we picked out a dress for Emmalynn; it was yellow and had brown and white polka dots on it. We -put on her white Mary-Jane's and white socks with ruffles. She looked cute.

Freddie was dressed in a brown suit with a white shirt and a yellow tie. I laughed. We were the yellow family. We all got into Freddie's black porshe which he only used to go to business meetings because it would be weird to some people if a 16 year old had such an awesome car.

We finally arrived at the park that was about an hour away. It was nice… but no play ground! I grabbed my baby and Freddie got the stroller. I also got my big white purse (Which was full of bacon, ham, ribs, and fried chicken) and my pink baby bag.

Freddie started greeting people. A baldish man came up and started talking to Freddie. I didn't like the look of this guy.

"Hello Mr. Benson, This is the girlfriend I presume, Samantha right?" He asked. Freddie nodded, "The dancer. Oh and the beautiful baby… hello Emma!"

"Listen punk her n-" Freddie glared at me, "I mean, sir, her name is Emmalynn. All one word Emma and Lynn, Emmalynn."

"Well that's a strange name," he mumbled.

"Listen here buddy boy! I don't care how important you are! Emmalynn is an amazing name and it will be a cold day in hell when…" Freddie started pulling me away.

"Sorry Mr. Maddison!" Freddie yelled.

"It's quite fine. She's uh, charming," he said smiling. Freddie glared at me.

"Sam, that was my boss!" he yelled. I shrugged.

"He was an ass," I replied.

"No! he wasn't!" he yelled… Freddie was being all uptight. I slapped him.

"Sam! Leave me alone!" he yelled. I smirked and put the baby in her stroller, buckled her in and leaned in to kiss him. I pulled away quickly.

"Oh sorry… I was supposed to leave you alone…" I mumbled looking away to hide my smile. Freddie gabbed my face and kissed me hard… it was pretty much a make out session. I wrapped my hands around his neck and one of his hands was on my back and the other stroking my cheek.

"Hey! This is not a makeout party! Where are your parents?" Me and Freddie quickly pulled away to see an old man with gray hair with an old woman with white hair on his arm… the man looked at Freddie with shock, "Freddie Benson?"

"Hello Joe…" Freddie mumbled looking off and running his fingers through his hair. The older woman laughed and walked over to me whispering, "Getting some?"

"Um… nooo," I mumbled.

"I saw it," she chuckled.

"Sorry Joe!" Freddie said.

"It's quite alright Freddie, she is a beautiful young woman."

"Yup," Freddie smiled. Joe caught site of the baby.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"That's my daughter, Emmalynn," I said. I loved to brag about her.

"Oh Freddie, I wasn't aware you had children," Joe said. Freddie nodded.

"I am pretty young."

"Anyway, I wanted you to meet my employee of the month! E is the best employee I have, so I had to invite him," Joe said. Freddie turned to me.

"He runs the Pear store in Seattle," Freddie told me.

"Oh," I said opening my purse and pulling out the bag of fried chicken. Joe looked at Freddie questioningly. Freddie shrugged.

"She loves meat," he told him.

"My name is Kathy," the older woman told me then whispered, "Give me some fried chicken!"

"Um…" I looked at her shocked.

"Please! I loooove fried chicken and there is no freaking meat here!" she whispered. I like her. I handed her a piece and she ate it almost as fast as I do. She looked up, "You see dear, I am a lot like you. My husband has taken me too many of these and I have to act all perfect!"

I laughed. Joe and Kathy led Freddie and I to his new awesome employee. CRAP! This is NOT good! Not at all.

"SPENCER?" Freddie screamed.

**It's a cliffy. Yup Spencer. This is my shortest chapter, but I like leaving it at that. So yeah.**

** Okay a lot of people think Seddie is pregnant… I wasn't making Sam pregnant, but I can if you guys want me to, tell me in your review of this chapter.**

** Haha I like the one comment that said 'Freddie it's called a condom. Use one' it made my day, but as it says in the last chapter Sam IS on birth control, but I know that it can't be proven to stop pregnancy, so if you all want, Sam can be pregnant. Tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: me? Yeah I happen to NOT own iCarly. **

"Um, Freddie? Sam?" Spencer looked surprised.

"Oh, I see you know each other! Well, I'll introduce you anyway," Joe said, "This is Freddie Benson, the Company's CEO, Samantha Puckett, his girlfriend, and Emmalynn Benson, their lovely daughter,"

"Freddie, Sam… may I speak to you alone!" Spencer yelled. Freddie nodded and grabbed my hand.

"I'll watch the baby!" Kathy said. Spencer led us away from everyone else.

"CEO? GIRLFRIEND! DAUGHTER?" Spencer yelled. Freddie hung his head.

"Listen you can't tell anyone! Not even Carly!" I yelled.

"So it's true?" Spencer yelled.

"Yes Spence," Freddie sighed, "I'm the CEO of this company, I'm dating Sam, and we have a daughter."

"I CAN'T BEVIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OR CARLY!" he yelled.

"We didn't want anyone to know, we want a regular life, away from being teen parents and having a baby… oh and Sam does ballet," Freddie stated.

"WHAT?" Spencer screamed.

"Why didn't you tell us you worked at the Pear store?" I asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret," he mumbled.

"Yeah and we want to keep this a secret," I said.

"Oh… am I the only one who knows?" Spencer asked.

"Other than our moms, yes," Freddie said.

"And you can't tell anyone! Please! Including Carly" I begged.

"Okay," Spencer shrugged, "Back to the party!"

"He took that well," Freddie said as Spencer ran back to the snack table. After a bunch of boring talk and icky food, Freddie, Emmalynn and I got in the car and left.

I threw my heels in the back seat and put my feet on the dash board.

"We have to go to Carly's when we get home," I said. Freddie nodded.

"We have to change first," he said.

"No dip you idiot," I chuckled.

When we got home I changed into a navy blue and orange stripped t-shirt and some khaki shorts. I put my baby down for a nap and walked over to Carly's.

"Hey Carls," I said.

"Hey, wanna go to build a bra?" she asked.

"You know it," I yelled. Just then Freddie walked in.

"What's up Carly, Demand?" he asked.

"We're going to build a bra!" Carly cheered. Freddie took off running.

"We need someone to hold our purses!" Carly whined.

"I'll get him!" I said. I ran after Freddie and threw him over my shoulder.

"Sorry nub, love you!" I whispered.

"Sam! Put me down! Leave me alone!" he yelled. I threw him on Carly's couch.

"Listen Nub! You are coming with me and Carly to build a bra, holding our purses, and paying for our custom bras. Then you are buying us smoothies," I yell. Freddie looked at Carly.

"Help, please?" he begged.

"Sorry, I want a custom bra and smoothies," Carly said sheepishly.

"Carly!" he yelled.

"You can't stay mad at me right?" she asked with her 'Freddie loves me' pout.

"You know I'm over you right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just hoped it would work," she laughed.

"Well, let's go to build a bra!" I cheered.

We all walked to the mall and went to walk into build a bra. Freddie stopped.

"What up Nub?" I asked.

"I don't wanna go in!" he complained.

"Why not?" I asked angerly.

"Uh…"

"Sam, I think he's embarrassed," Carly said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't wanna go into a girl store with lots of bras and women giving me weird looks!" he yelled.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"So, I'll get over-" he ran away… I looked at Carly.

"Give me a second," she replied, "Freddie come back!"

He didn't come back. Carly sighed, then nodded. I got a big smile on my face. I chased after Freddie, and then something hit me… I have been throwing him over my shoulder a lot lately. Let's change it up! So, I pushed him down and sat on his stomach.

"Sam! Get off of me! Leave me alone Sam!" he yelled. I leaned to his ear.

"I may love you nub, but you are coming to build a bra with me and Carly," I whispered. Then kissed his ear and then bit his ear.

I stood up, grabbed his feet and pulled him back to build a bra, ignoring his screams. Aren't I a good girlfriend?

Anyway, we went into build a bra. I made an awesome bra. It was navy blue and sparkly with orange glow in the dark straps and outlines. It had orange stars.

Carly's bra was hot pink with purple straps, yellow outlines, and light pink hearts and blue stars. It was extremely sparkly. Freddie payed for our bras, without looking at them because that would be awkward. Well, not for me, but for Carly.

After that Freddie brought me and Carly to Groovy smoothies and bought us yummy smoothies. Then, there was T-Bo, of course.

"Wanna buy some sushi?" T-Bo asked, but it wasn't real sushi. It was dead fish on a stick and they smelled really bad.

"No thanks T-Bo," Freddie said.

"Why? are you raciest against uncooked fish?" He asked.

"NO, it's just-" T-Bo cut Freddie off.

"It's just what?" T-Bo asked.

"I'll take one," I said.

"See, Blondie is normal!" T-Bo shouted handing me a dead fish. Then I started beating him with it. I chased him into the employee only place, then I walked back and took a bite of the fish. Not bad.

"Did she just…" Freddie trailed off.

"She ate the fish." Carly mumbled.

"Why does she…"

"I don't know."

After that we went back to hang at Carly's. Carly said she was gonna fold some laundry and be back in about 20 minutes. So, I plopped down in Freddie's lap.

"I'm not kissing you Sam," Freddie said.

"Why not?" I asked, "Mama needs some lip to lip action with her nub."

"You ate a dead fish," he replied.

"Baby," I muttered.

"We can go home, you can brush your teeth, and then we will have a make out session, and maybe…" Freddie trailed off and winked suggestively.

"You ain't getting any tonight, nub," I said.

"How come?" he whined.

"Because you refuse to kiss me," I said.

"But that's not fair! You ate a dead fish!" he complained.

"Yeah, life's not fair! And you aren't getting any!" I replied.

"But please!" he replied.

"No!"

"Demond!"

"Dweeb!"

"Brat!"

"Nub!"

"Meany!"

"Horny teenage boy!"

"That is… so true."

I chuckled. He is, he is. Spencer walked in.

"Who's a horny teenage boy?" Spencer asked.

"Freddie," I smiled.

"Woah! I don't need to hear about my little sister's horny friends!" Spencer said, making the situation incredibly awkward yet funny.

"Spencer can I talk to you for a second?" Freddie asked.

"Nope," Spencer said.

"Why? You don't even know what I want!" Freddie whined.

"I'm not going to give you advice on how to get some tonight," Spencer replied.

"How come?" Freddie asked.

"Because Sam will break my arm."

**Hey guys… this is the second chapter were Freddie is being a perv. Haha. I like making him a perv. Gotta love Spencer "Because Sam will break my arm".**

** And to answer Sam's question she is a fabulous girlfriend haha. So yeah. So anyway, I think I will write a sequel were she is pregnant if you want. **

** Because I already have a way that I am working on for Carly to find out. So if that's okay with you guys, I will have just Carly and Spencer as the only ones knowing and everyone else can find out in the sequel. How does that sound?**

** I think I'm going to write a sequel. I like this story too much and I love writing it. It makes my day. Fun stuff. So yup tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Guppy's interview **

"I love you!" Freddie said. Spencer scoffed.

"Dude, that's not gonna work," Spencer chuckled.

"SHH! It could still work!" Freddie yelled.

"No, it can't," I replied.

"Let's chance the subject!" Spencer replied.

"Okay," I said walking to the counter and opening up a can of soup with a screw driver, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The beavecoon!" he replied.

"Later," I said taking my can of soup, a fork and a straw. I walked into Carly's laundry room.

"Hey Blondie," Carly greeted.

"Hey Brownie," I replied. Carly walked away from the laundry room and motioned for me to come. I sat on the bar stool and Carly sat on the couch by Freddie. Spencer sat on the arm of the couch.

"I'm starting dance at Vanna's!" Carly explained, "Spencer told me I could when I asked!"

Freddie and I glared at Spencer. He gave us a 'Sorry, slipped my mind look'.

"Ms. Joan said she was so excited for me to start!" Carly explained.

"Sounds like her," Freddie laughed. Even though he just met his aunt, he already knew her exciting nature.

"You know Ms. Joan?" Carly asked. Freddie nodded.

"She's my aunt," he replied.

"Awesome! I start today my class is in a half an hour, so I gotta get ready. Sam come on!" she said.

Crap! There is no way she can't figure it out! I'm the star of that school! They talk about me non-stop! This isn't good.

Carly put on a black sparkly leotard and some pink tights. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun. I wanted to tell her that Ms. Joan liked the hair pulled back with 'U' pins and hairnets, but I couldn't. She then left for class. I brushed my teeth so Freddie would kiss me. Then I ran down stairs.

"Spencer!" I yelled, "This is not good!"

"It's not like she'll find out!" Spencer replied.

"Spencer! Sam is Vanna's Star student! She helps with most of the classes, is the talk of the school, and practically Ms. Joan's Daughter!" Freddie yelled.

"OH," Spencer said, "That's not good…"

"You think?" Freddie screamed.

"Not to mention she's Freddie's aunt!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I overlooked those things," Spencer replied.

"Yeah, I'm also the lead of the upcoming Ballet in a week!" I screamed.

"That's… not good," Spencer said.

"NO DIPIDY DO DAH!" I yelled.

"Be nice," Spencer yelled, "I'm just a Spencer!"

"Fine," I growled.

"Sam, it's chill. We will think of something, we always do," Freddie replied.

"Okay," I muttered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Spencer answered it.

"Happy Birthday!" Screamed a chubby little shirtless boy. GUPPY! Guppy was amazing. Cooler than his jiggly brother, that's for sure.

"Hey Gups," Freddie greeted.

"Yo Gupster!" Spencer said.

"Hey little Gibby look alike," I teased. Just then Gibby walked in.

"Hi guys!" Gibby greeted.

"Oh, you're here," I replied. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"My therapist thinks I'm awesome!" he replied.

"Um…" Freddie trailed off.

"I don't know how to reply to that…" Spencer replied.

"My mom thinks I'm awesome too!" Gibby said.

"LALALALALALALA!" Spencer screamed, "Let's not talk about your mom, Gibby."

"Is this because of that whole kissing me when you kissed her thing?" Gibby asked.

"Yes… wait how do you know about that?" Spencer asked.

"She tells me everything," he smiled.

"Freak," I replied.

"Hey Guppy! Since you are here can we interview you for iCarly?" Freddie asked.

"Sure!" Guppy said.

"I wanna do it!" Spencer replied.

"Okay," Freddie shrugged and went to get the camera. Gibby scooted up close to me.

"Hey there…" he said trying to be seductive. I knee'd him in the family jewels, "Ow!"

Just then Freddie came down with the camera.

"Ready?" Freddie asked. Spencer nodded, "In 5,4,3,2"

Awww! He left out the one… I find that strangely sexy… that might be because I find everything Freddie said and/or did sexy.

"Alright Guppy," Spencer said, "What are you thinking about right now?"

"Macaroni," Guppy replied.

"In what state do you live?"

"Seattle."

"Okay, Seattle isn't a state. Let's move on. How old are you?"

"Red."

"Correct. How many girls are you dating?"

"Five."

"What are your favorite vegetables?"

"Cherries."

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Yo Gups! When are you turning six?"

"On my birth… day."

"What do you dream about?"

"Dreams!"

"Can you elaborate?"

"I just… I-I just sleep. I just see black. I just close my eyes. No dreams."

"Okay, that clears that up. What size are your shoes?"

"This size," Guppy said pointed to his shoes.

"Um hum… what is your favorite food?"

"Beatles!"

"Why?"

"They taste good!"

"Okay, you're weird… What do you want for your birthday?"

"Soap!"

"Okay, any last words for your fans?"

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"And cut!" Freddie yelled.

"Good job Gups!" I yelled high fiving him.

"Awesome!" Freddie cheered.

"Mom will be so proud!" Gibby smiled.

"Your mom sounds… weird," I said.

"Yeah…" Guppy said with a big smile.

"So anyway… anyone want some avocado?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"Yes?"

"Your avocado is on fire," Freddie stated.

"AHHHHHHH!" Spencer screamed throwing it on the floor and hitting it repeatedly with his 'Kiss the cook' apron. Then, the apron caught on fire.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Spencer screamed. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it… the fire just got bigger. Freddie grabbed it out of his hand and sprayed it. The fire stopped. Spencer has horrible luck with fire…

"How did you do that?" Spencer yelled, "It's not fair!"

"I guess you just have horrible luck with fire," I shrugged.

"True…" Spencer replied. Just then Gibby got a text from his mom telling him that him and Guppy needed to come home for family cake night…

"So…" Spencer trailed off.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked.

"I supposed you guys want to make out now…" Spencer said awkwardly.

"That would be nice…" Freddie said.

"Yeah! Mama needs some lip to lip action with her nub!" I yelled.

"Okay, just eh, let me leave…" Spencer trailed off running to his room. I plopped down in Freddie's lap.

"It's cool. I brushed my teeth," I told him.

"Honestly, right now I could care less! I haven't kiss you since this morning at the picnic!" he yelled. I smirked and leaned into kiss him. As soon as our lips met, we heard Carly put the key in the lock. I jumped off of Freddie's lap, scooted to the other side of the couch, and turned on the t.v.

"Shit!" Freddie groaned. Haha, he should have kissed Mama when he got the chance.

"Guys! Guys! I have to tell you all about dance!" Carly said happily.

"Okay," I replied.

"Okay. Ms. Joan is amazing! I love her! She is an awesome teacher and says I have talent! Oh, and there is this girl, her name is Samantha. She has been dancing forever! She is the best dancer in the school and gets lead in all the ballets! She is Alice in the upcoming ballet, Alice In Wonderland!" Carly said happily.

Oh great, she's already heard of me. Shit.

"Well, Carly I better go!" Freddie said, "Tick bath night!"

"No one cares about your personal problems nub," I replied. Freddie rolled his eyes and left.

"So it's just me and you Sam," Carly smiled. I nodded. we watched a movie, then I pretended to get a text.

"OH, Carls, it my mom. That guys she was dating stole our toilet. So, I need to go help her find a place to go," I said. Carly sighed.

"Okay," she replied. I then went over to Freddie's.

** Okay, chapter 10! Carly going to Vanna's? This is bad for our favorite couple!**

** Do you love Guppy's interview? I don't own it though. It was on iCarly dot com. Check it out! It was awesome. I love guppy!**

** So please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly… not even a little.**

I was up at six in the morning from Em's crying and just couldn't go back to sleep. Today was my show! I was so excited. Freddie and Crazy and Em were coming. I was also nervous Carly (and of course Spencer) was coming. What if she recognized me?

But I didn't want to focus on that. Freddie was wearing a brown suit. He knew I loved brown suits. Black was just too traditional, brown was new, different. His tie was light blue.

He bought Emmalynn a new dress. It was brown with light blue plaid pattern and a light blue sash. She had a brown hat with a light blue bow and white tights and mary-janes to go with it.

Crazy bought a dress. It was light blue with a brown sash at the bust. If you can't tell from this and our last outing, we like to match. Well, Freddie does… everyone else just goes along with it.

Right now, I was sitting in Emmalynn's room, rocking her. Her eyes were heavy. I could tell she was tired.

"Baby, you are going to my show tonight. You are the prettiest baby in the whole wide world. Are you excited to go to Mama's show? Mama's excited to have you there.

"But Mama's scared too. Your Aunt Carly, you remember the brown haired girl from me and daddy's show? Anyway, Aunt Carly is gonna be there, but she doesn't know about your daddy and me. She doesn't know about my dancing, you, daddy's work, or about me and daddy being in love.

"When she finds out, she will be mad at us. She might cry. What it she never talked to us again? We should have told her.

"Daddy says it will be okay, that we can get through it. I believe him. We can get through anything. Me, you, and Daddy. And even Craz- Nana.

"Remember, that you aren't gonna be one of those little babys of teenage parents who grow up living a shitty life. Your life is gonna be amazing. Okay? You know why? Because me and Daddy love each other, and nothing is ever gonna change that," I said with a smile.

"You've got that right," I gasped and looked up to see Freddie in the door way.

"You scared the shit out of me, idiot!" I said. He just chuckled and walked over to kiss me. I handed him Em, who was sound asleep, and he put her in the crib. He walked back over, helped me up, sat down, and pulled me back on his lap.

"I love you," he said into my ear.

"How much did you hear?" I asked. He smiled.

"All of it," he said, I groaned, "But Sam, you have got that right. It's gonna be okay, Carly will eventually understand."

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm nervous, but excited," I replied.

"I know," he laughed.

"Why did you come in here?" I asked.

"I rolled over and you weren't there. I figured you would be in here," he said with a smirk, "And I was right."

"You ass," I chuckled.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled. I fell asleep with my head on Freddie's shoulder sitting on a rocking chair.

I woke up to a flash. Crazy was standing there with a camera.

"What the…" I trailed off standing up.

"I came in to walk you and it was so cute, I had to get my camera," She smiled. I scoffed.

"You are really crazy," I said. The rest of the morning went normal. Freddie made me bacon. I got in the shower, got dressed and grabbed my dance bag.

Freddie handed me my lunch. Creamy Peanut butter, Strawberry jelly sandwich, not crust. Just the way I like it. Freddie makes fun of me for not eating the crust, well he did, but then I punched him in the face.

I walked to Vanna's. Man, I was nervous. What if I mess up or some chizz like that? I mean, I was always the lead so my fear seems ridicules because I always did amazing.

What if Carly finds out? She is gonna be so mad, super duper mad. It would have been easier if I just told her. Of course, dance, dating, baby, and Pear are all related. If you find out one, you find out them all.

Freddie and I wanted to tell Carly about us, but we weren't sure it was going to work out and didn't know what her reaction would be. Of course, it worked. We were just too afraid to tell her we've been hiding it for that long. When I got pregnant, that was just an 'Oh crap we sure as hell can't tell her now'.

You see, Carly was totally against teen pregnancy. I mean, she would have understood, but she would have been disappointed and mad at us for not telling her we were dating, much less having sex.

Em was a surprise baby, I was switching between pills, Freddie's condom broke. We still love her, but she was a surprise. Could have happened to anyone.

Carly would have still have been upset with us for letting it happen. She is, of course, little miss Perfect and thinks it wouldn't be fair and such to the child. I think Em has an awesome life, thank you very much.

Carly is a bit hypocritical. I mean, she had sex at 15 with Griffen. Well yes, Freddie and I did have it sooner than her but we still took precautions and Carly's not a perfect little virgin either. I knew she would be disappointed about Em. Makes me mad. Of course, I still love Carly like a sister, but she isn't perfect.

Ah, who am I to judge? I'm far from perfect. A teen mom, a liar, a bully, everything people thought was imperfect, I was. Oh well, life is too short to dwell on unimportant things.

Freddie thinks I'm perfect. Crazy likes me. Carly sees the good in me (even if not for long). Emmalynn needs me. Spencer thinks I'm a cool person. Guppy thinks I'm fun to be around. And Gibby, even thought I hurt him, still thinks of me as a friend.

Freddie loves me.

**I debated whether or not I should post this. It's so different from everything else in this story's humor. But I worked hard on this and I liked it. I hope Sam seems in character. **

** This is pretty much a chapter of Sam being worried about her show and thinking about her life. I like this chapter, it's not funny, but I still like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, so stop asking if I do!**

**Freddie's POV **

It was 5 and my mom, Emmalynn, and I were getting ready to leave for Sam's show. I'm sure Carly was too. Sam is freaking out about this whole Carly finding out thing, but honestly, I hope she does.

Life would be so much better and easier, if we didn't have to lie to Carly all the time. If I could kiss Sam right there in front of her. If Em could finally meet her 'Aunt Carly'. I would love that.

I was brushing my teeth and my mom was over at Spencer's apartment asking when he got leg hair. I think my mom needs to realize that I do have leg hair!

Anyways, I walked into my living room and my mom came running through the door.

"Hi mom," I replied looking at her weirdly.

"I kissed Spencer!" she screamed.

"You what now!" I asked. Did she really?

"I kissed him! This is horrible!" she screamed.

"Do you like Spencer?" I asked.

"Kind of…" She replied. Holy shit!

"Oh my God!" I yelled.

"Please don't be upset! I won't go on that date with him tomorrow if you don't want me too!" she said.

"You have a date with Spencer!" I screamed. She nodded.

"I've kind of liked him for a while and well, with all the stuff with you and Sam and the baby, I didn't want to bring a man into my life!" she yelled. I Can't believe this!

"Mom, I want you to be happy, and if Spencer makes you happy, then be with Spencer," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Thank you dear," She said with a smile.

"But Holy shit! Spencer?" I yelled.

"Freddie-Bear! Don't use bad words!" she yelled.

"Mom! I think I can use bad words! I have sex practically every night!" I yelled.

As soon as I said 'sex', My mom screamed, "NA NA NA I can't hear you!"

"Mom, you are being ridiculous! You took me to get con-" she cut me off.

"You said we never had to speak of that again!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to go yet mom?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of want to go see Spencer first," she said. I sighed.

"Mom! We are going to my girlfriend's show! You can make out with your boyfriend later!" I yelled. Ew, my mom and Spencer making out.

"We aren't going to make out," She replied softly.

"Don't lie to me mommy!" I yelled. Did she really think I would buy it?

"So maybe we were…" she trailed off. Again, that is discusting.

And we got in the Car to go to Sam's recital. I still couldn't get over it… my mom and SPENCER? This was so weird. Sam is gonna flip! I wonder if Carly knows.

Soon, Sam's recital started, she look beautiful as usual. She really was a fabulous dancer. The whole time she was dancing, no one could take their eyes off of her. Soon the recital was over.

**Sam's POV**

My recital went really well! Of course it did, I'm amazing… and I want some fried chicken… and ham… and bacon. But that's not new.

I walked out and was mobbed by a bunch of little girls. I signed there posters and talked to them and such. I was talking to Ms. Joan when Carly ran up.

"Hi! You must be Samantha! I'm Carly! Everyone is right you are amazing. Oh my Gosh! You look just like my friend Melanie!" Carly screamed. I look at her, how does she not recognize me?

"Babe! You did awesome! I have something to tell-" Freddie came running up and cut off when he saw Carly. Carly looked at him

"Who you calling Babe?" She asked, "And why are you here?"

"We're dating!" I screamed.

"You're dating Samantha, Freddie? Oh! Did Ms. Joan set you up? She is your Aunt after all," Carly said.

"Yup ah huh," Freddie smiled, "I'm Dating Samantha!"

Then, as if to prove that point, we started making out.

"Okay! Enough of that," Carly said pulling us away. Yes we were going to get away with this!

Then Spencer had to run up.

"Carly! You found out Freddie and Sam are dating and Sam's secretly a dancer who goes by Samantha?" he asked.

"What?" Carly screamed with a gasp.

"She didn't you idiot!" I yelled.

"Sam?" she asked studying my face. I nodded.

"How could you not tell me you were a dancer and that you were dating Freddie?' she asked sounding hurt.

"I don't know Carly, but we have more to show you," I said. We took her to Crazy who was holding Emmalynn.

"Aww!" Carly cooed, "Who's baby?"

Freddie and I slowly raised our hands.

"Oh my God!" Carly Screamed.

"Sorry, Carls," I replied.

"Guys! You are my best friends and I tell you guys everything! It kinda makes me mad that my two best friends had sex-" I cut Carly off.

"Are HAVING sex," I corrected. Freddie gave me and 'Seriously Sam?' look.

"Are having sex, and didn't tell me! Even after our no secrets promise!" she yelled.

"I know Carly," Freddie said.

"I hope you can forgive us," I replied.

"I'm pretty cheesed off, but I'll get over it," She sighed.

"Hey Carls, I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that I'm dating Marissa," Spencer said.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"Yup!" Crazy said with a smile. They leaned in and kissed.

"Why doesn't my life make sense anymore?" Carly yelled.

**Carly found out! Sam had her Dance recital! It had Freddie's Point of view! Crazy and Spencer are dating! **

** There isn't going to be a lot more of this story, but I am going to write a sequel. The Sequel is going to be so funny. Anyway there is still a lot more happening. **

** Freddie's sisters are coming in soon. I don't know if I put this in and author's note, but it says in one chapter that Crazy had Freddie at sixteen, that was a typo! She had his sisters at sixteen.**

** Melanie will be coming in soon too. And A lot of stuff with Crazy and Spencer. Plus next chapter you find out something shocking!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!**

"Life never makes sense," I said starting at Crazy and Spencer. They need to stop making out. Gross.

"I'm really upset at you guys," Carly said.

"Sorry, Carly," Freddie apologized.

"I thought you said that you forgive us?" I asked.

"I will, I have to, you guys are my best friends, but it really makes me mad that you guys would keep something like this from me! What happened to no more secrets?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry," Freddie said.

"We didn't know if it was going to work out and if it did we would tell you. Freddie found out about me dancing, I didn't want anyone to know! And then, I got pregnant and well, I know how you feel about teen pregnancy and thought you would hate me!" I told her.

"How do you think I feel now?" she asked. My heart dropped.

"You hate me?" I asked hurt.

"No, but I'm extremely mad! Yes, I don't like teen pregnancy but you guys are my best friends, I would have understood!" Carly yelled.

"We know that now!" I replied.

"How do you even afford a baby and dance?" Carly asked.

"And here comes another secret," I mumbled.

"I'm the CEO of Pear," Freddie said.

"Oh My God!" Carly yelled, "When do the secrets and lies even stop! And How did Spencer know? Did you tell him and not me?"

"No! Spencer is an employee at a Pear Store, the manager of the store loves him and brought him to a company picnic where Spencer saw us and found out," Freddie explained.

"He didn't tell me! And now he's dating your mom! Oh my god! I need to go home. We'll talk more about his tomorrow," Carly replied. I leaned in to hug her and she pulled away, "I don't want any Freddie sex germs on me!"

She ran away and I couldn't help but laugh despite what just happened. Freddie Sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go," he said. I nodded and grabbed the baby carrier. When we finally got Crazy away from Spencer, We went home. It was pretty late. We put Em in her crib and we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and Freddie wasn't on the bed. Probably doing his morning cleaning and what not. So I got up, pulled on one of Freddie's shirts that went down to my thigh and went to go check on Em.

I walked into the living room and saw Freddie and Crazy fully dressed sitting on the couch talking to two girls. The girls were both pretty. They both had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

You could tell they were twins though they weren't exactly identical. On was super skinny, like a stick. The other wasn't she was a little chubby, but not that noticeably. The one who was super skinny had a oval shaped face and the chubbier one had a round face, but other than that their features were the same.

"Who are they?" I asked. They all turned to look at me.

"The better question is who are you and why are you in my Mother's house with only a tee-shirt on?" the skinny one asked smoothing her pink dress. Freddie stood up.

"Sam, these are my older sisters. They are twins. This is Natalie," He said gesturing to the skinny one, "and this is Sierra," He said pointing to the chubbier one.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you than," I said, trying to be polite… ew. Natalie and Sierra just looked at me.

"We still don't know who you are," Sierra said. Crazy stood up.

"Girls, this is Freddie-Bear's girlfriend, Samantha," she said.

"Crazy! How many times have I told you not to call me Samantha!" I yelled. Crazy mumbled sorry and Freddie's sisters looked confused.

"Crazy?" Natalie asked.

"That's what Sam here calls me, it's a form of endearment," Crazy replied. Sierra nodded.

"Why is she here? In only a tee-shirt?" Natalie asked.

"I live here," I replied.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"You let her live here mom?" Natalie asked.

"Uh… yeah," Crazy replied.

"Well, if y'all ladies don't mind, imma check on Em," I said.

"You mean ladies and Freddie," Natalie corrected.

"Nope," I replied. Sierra chuckled, Natalie scoffed, Freddie rolled his eyes, and Crazy just smiled.

So I went into Em's room and picked her up. she was awake and I got her dressed for the morning. Then I carried her back into the living room. They looked up at me.

"What's with the baby?" Sierra asked.

"Oh, did the nub forget to mention, you guys are aunts," I said handing Freddie the baby. Natalie gasped.

"Freddie Benson! You had a baby!" Natalie shouted. Freddie shrugged.

"Yeah, Pretty much," He replied.

"Ugh!" Natalie shouted and left the room. I turned to Sierra.

"Is she always this annoying?" I asked.

"Nope, she's just jet lagged and surprised," Sierra responded.

"Ah," Freddie replied.

"She's here to start her ballet training with Aunt Joan, she also got accepted to a company here," Sierra said.

"I train with Miss Joan," I said, "And she hates annoying girls."

They ignored my last comment.

"Yeah, Sam's Aunt Joan's star student," Freddie said with a smile.

"Well, looks like they have something to bond over," Sierra said.

"I don't bond with annoying creepy girls," I replied.

"Sam, be nice," Freddie warned.

"Neeeyaaah," I yelled.

"Neeeeeyyyyyaahhhhh," He replied.

"Wow, they have an… interesting relationship," Sierra said.

"Tell me about it!" Crazy responded.

"Well, Imma go see Carly," I said.

"Okay," Crazy said. I left the room and walked into Carly's apartment.

"Hey Carls," I said seeing her sitting on the couch.

"Hi Sam," She replied.

"You still mad?" I asked. She sighed.

"Just tell me why you did it?" she asked.

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that you would hate me."

"Sam, we are best friends. Like sisters. Why would I hate you?"

"Because, my whole life people liked the perfect girl, like you or Melanie… not the slut who gets pregnant at 15 and has a baby at 16. Carly, you freaked out when you found out Freddie and I kissed. What would you do when we told you we were in dating? Or in love? Or sleeping together? Or having a baby?"

"I might have freaked."

"We didn't want to push it on you."

"I'm sorry for over reacting, just promise me, no more secrets ever!" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, And I mean if Spencer and Crazy get married and me and Fredwierdo get married, then ah, we'll be sisters... sorta of… in a weird, mixed up sorta way," I chuckled. Carly giggled.

"But would we really have it any other way?" she asked.

"Nope! However, I could go without Crazy and Spencer making out…" I replied. We both shuddered.

"Very true," Carly replied.

"Well, I've got to get back to Frednud and his sisters," I said.

"Oh, Natie and Sierra!" Carly exclaimed, "How do you like them?"

"I like Sierra but Natalie annoys be," I said.

"Don't worry, she warms up," Carly said. I nodded.

"I hope. Wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. I looked at her sheepishly.

"Friends again?" I asked.

"Like sisters," she responded.

** (beware of super long Author's note!)**

** Okay, so we have met Freddie's sisters. I've tried hard to not make them Mary-Sues. So tell me how I did. And yeah, don't' worry, the sisters are here to stay!**

** Carly and Sam are friends again. And yeah.**

** Sorry, I haven't update in a long time. School started back up and I had play practice a lot towards the end of the summer. They play went great btw. **

** In like a week, I have auditions for a new play, and I start Ballet class on Tuesdays and Jazz class on thurdays, plus I have a lot of homework this year! And my mom said only an hour of computer on school days, so yeah, I'll probably only update like once a week.**

** Another thing I wanted to address, is this girl reviewed my friends story, and it was kinda harsh, so I asked her to review my story, just to see what she said. And some things I do agree with, some things I don't, and some things I feel don't really make sense, but I will explain them farther. **

** She said that it is unlikely Sam would sleep with Freddie. This is a Seddie story, Sam and Freddie are together and people who are dating and really in love sometimes leads to that, plus it is important because of Emmlynn. And she said that she thinks Sam would abuse Freddie less. I don't see Sam ever stopping the abuse of Freddie. It's just their thing.**

** Plus, I think I explained the point of a secret relationship well enough. And well, Sam could easily hide her pregnancy. I know this lady who at 8 months pregnant barely looked like she was showing. Just like she ate to much. So I think if Sam only wore lose clothing and baggie hoodies and pretended to be sick when she threw up and such. It could happen. Plus, I think I explained. Crazy really helps pitch in to help the baby.**

** And if Carly was really that perspective, she would have found out that Sam and Freddie kissed on the show earlier. Without being told by a wacked out Sam. Well, I think so anyway. And I think I explained why Sam wouldn't tell Carly.**

** Plus. I don't think everything needs to make sense! This is a story. If I wanted something to be extremely realistic, I would write a report, not make up a story. So yeah, of course I respect her opinion, but this is my personal opinion.**

** I However agree that the ideas and thoughts are kinda jumbled and Random, because I have mostly everything planed out, but if I think of something, they requires something to happen or think of a new crazy fun Idea, I just throw it in there.**

** I also, agree that my grammar and such is really bad, I have my friend always pre-check my school papers and such because that's just something I've never been good at. I'd get a beta, but I don't really know how that all works. Plus, most of my grammar mistakes in the dialoged is planned because I know Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Marissa, most people, and Sam especially don't normally always use perfect language in causal comversation.**

** But yeah, that's pretty much it. I try harder to make it better. If you have any constructive cristisum I will take it or try to explain my thinking to you in a AN. Sorry, if all the explaining bored you. I'm not trying to get all defensive, just explain my thinking incase anyone else was thinking the same thing.**

** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Read and review! Tell me your opinion. I hope you loved Freddie's sisters. Sorry if you hate Spencer and Crazy being together, this is just really important because of the sequal I want to write. Wow this is super long!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but oh I wish I did.**

Carly and I went across the hall. When we walked in Freddie looked up at us in shock.

"Carly?" he asked. She smiled.

"I forgive you guys," Carly smiled.

"For what?" Sierra asked.

"They didn't tell me that they were together! Or that they had a baby!" Carly yelled. Sierra laughed.

"Wow, you guys are stupid," she said. Freddie and I shrugged. Natalie walked in again with Crazy behind her. Natalie gasped when she saw Carly.

"OH my God! Carly I've missed you so much! How's everything going?" she asked running to give her a hug.

"Pretty good," Carly replied. Natalie smiled, then turned to me a scowled.

"Oh, you. Put some pants on will you?" she asked. I went to open my mouth to say something when Freddie cut in.

"I think she looks better without pants," he said with a smirk and a wink. Natalie gagged, Crazy gasped.

"Fredward Benson!" Crazy yelled.

"Oh, sorry she looks best with nothing-" he got cut off by Natalie.

"Oh My God! EWWWW!" she yelled.

"Come one," Freddie said pulling me into his bedroom.

"Freddie! You are not doing THAT right now!" Crazy yelled.

"But Mom!" Freddie argued.

"I said no!" she yelled.

"Wanna go make out with Spencer?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Then go!"

"Yay!"

Crazy sprinted out of the room. Natalie looked grossed out. Sierra looked amused.

"She's dating your brother?" Sierra asked. Freddie nodded and she chuckled.

"Of course," She replied.

"Yeah, and if they get married and Sam and Freddie get married me and Sam will be kinda, sorta sisters in a way!" Carly said happily.

"Yeah, but you will be Freddie's aunt," Sierra stated. Carly and Freddie looked at each other.

"Weird!" they said together. We all nodded.

"Well, Mama's gonna go get dressed," I said. I went and put on a white and grey striped long sleeve top with a purple shirt that said 'Church Pants' and a jean skirt with red tights with grey flowers and black converse. I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Nice shirt," Natalie said.

"I got it after Freddie explained about mustard on his Church pants," I said. Sierra chuckled.

"She's a keeper little brother," Sierra smiled. Freddie nodded.

"Of course," he replied.

"Well, I'm not sure, but we'll see," Natalie said.

"Oh my god! You are so annoying! Get a grip and leave me alone! Fellow dancers are supposed to be pleasant to each other!" I yelled. She looked me up and down.

"Where do you go to dance school? I'm going to Vanna's, I'm sure it's much better than yours," she said all snotty. I snorted.

"I go to Vanna's, I'm Miss Joan's star student," I said with a smirk.

"Oh really? You liar," She said.

"I'm not a liar!" I yelled, "Whatever," I mumbled. I went to my room, grabbed my dance bag, kissed Freddie and left without saying a word to anyone.

I ran all the way to Vanna's and changed into my pointe shoes, a leo, and tights. I walked into Miss Joan's office. She looked me up and down.

"You know how to work the stereo," she said. I nodded and went into one of the dance rooms. I blasted the stereo and did multiple moves dancing all around the room. When I was done with the first song, I was panting. All of the sudden I heard clapping. Miss. Joan was standing there.

"Fabulous, what teacher taught you that?" she asked.

"Oh, no one," I said.

"You choreographed that?" she asked.

"Actually I just kinda made it up as I went along," I replied.

"Sam, that was amazing. I can't believe you just made it up! Sam, from now on all your classes are one on one with you and your teachers. You can go to your other ones for extra practice though. And congratulations, you are the new pointe teacher. Now we have three," she said. I looked at her shocked. She shrugged.

"We needed a new one anyway. You start tomorrow. I'll get your class list," she said. I'm sure I looked like I was about to burst with joy. This was almost like a dream come true. It was even better when I saw my list. One name stood out. Natalie Benson. Score!

**This is a really short chapter. Next chapter is Sam's first time teaching pointe, Natalie is gonna flilp! I'm excited. Are you?**

**Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: so the other day this dude asked me if I owned iCarly. I said 'Heck yes'. Then I went home and found my picture in the book of world records net to 'the world's biggest liar'. (lol, like my little story, but yeah, I don't own ICarly)**

I walked back home after practicing for a while. Carly was sitting on the couch by Natalie, Freddie and Sierra were sitting on the chairs across the couch, and Crazy and Spencer were nowhere to be found. Gross.

"Hey Sam," Carly greeted.

"Oh hey," I replied with a smile. I walked into Freddie and my room and threw my dance bag down. I went back in the room and sat on Freddie's lap. I would have sat by Carly, but sitting by Natalie was nor very appealing. Stupid little brat!

"Where's Em?" I asked.

"Napping," Freddie replied.

"She sleeps a lot," I said.

"Well, she's 3 months old. What do you expect?" Carly asked.

"Can't she like roll over or something? I'll give her a cookie," I stated.

"Wow, you're a… lovely mother," Natalie said all bratily. I glared.

"You little-" I sprang at her. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill that little brat! Freddie held me back.

"I'm gonna kill her Freddie! Let me kill her! Please!" I yelled. Freddie pick me up and pulled me out of the room.

"Let me at her!" I yelled.

"Shhhhh," Freddie whispered in my ear. He threw my on our bed and shut the door.

"Sam, will you please try to not kill my sister?" he asked.

"Listen Nub! I'm sorry, but she comes in here all 'oh look at me I a freaking princess whoopdido!'" I yelled imitating Natalie in a stupid high pitched voice.

"Sam, I know Natalie can be a little rude-" I cut him off with a snort.

"A little, she's the biggest-" he cut me off.

"Sam, I know she's a piece of work, but she's just really insecure," he said. I glared.

"She's a brat," I said.

"She's just really protective of me Sam. She doesn't like the idea that her little brother has a girlfriend, and a baby at sixteen," he said. I sighed.

"I know," I replied.

"Just try to be her friend, please?" he begged. I sighed.

"Fine," I replied. He grabbed my hand and we walked back into the living room.

"Natalie, Sam has something she would like to say," Freddie said.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you," I mumbled.

"It's okay," she mumbled back.

"Listen, right now you're not my favorite person in the world at the minute, but you aren't my least favorite either… that would have to be Gibby, or Lily, or Ms. Briggs, or… wait what was my point… oh yeah, can we try to get along for Freddie at least?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Well, let's watch a movie or something," Carly said. So we watched a movie, hung out, and went to bed.

The next morning Freddie woke me up as usual. We got the baby dressed and we got dressed ourselves. Carly said she wanted to go to the park, so we did. We pushed Emmalynn around in her stroller and we all walked around. About an hour before my class I had to teach I said I was going somewhere.

I put my hair in a tight bun and tied it with a pink ribbon, then I put on pink tight, a black leo, and a pink skirt. Ew, too much pink. Oh well, then I put on blush, lip gloss, and false eyelashes. I took a cab to Vanna's and walked into Miss Joan's office.

"Hello Sam," Miss Joan greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Nervous," I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Natalie's in this class," I said. Miss Joan looked confused.

"Natalie… oh my niece… Wait. What does that make you nervous?" she asked.

"She doesn't exactly like me," I explained. Miss Joan chuckled.

"Yes, Natalie was like that when she was a baby. It takes her a while to warm up," she said. I nodded.

"That's what Carly said," I told her. She nodded.

"Well, your class starts soon," I nodded and grabbed the lesson plan I wrote last night.

I put my pointe shoes on and walked into my class.

"Hello girls, I'm your teacher, Miss Samantha," I said. Naytalie gasped.

"Sam, are not the teacher!" she yelled.

"Yes, Natalie, I am," I replied slowly. Everyone who else knew me chuckled. Natalie squeaked and ran into Miss Joan's office, a coupled seconds later she came out, and looked right at me.

"You… weren't lying?" she asked. I shook my head, "Well, this is embarrassing, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I replied.

"Alright class, today I just wanted to get to know you guys, and how strong and good you are," I said, "So let's start of by going around introducing ourselves, saying how old we are, if we also work in a company, and tell a little bit about our self."

"I'll start," I said," My Name is Samantha Puckett, I go by Sam so Miss Sam or Miss Samantha is fine. I'm sixteen years old and debating whether or not to audition for a company. I live with my boyfriend and his mother, His name is Freddie and I have a 3 month old daughter name Emmalynn. Natalie is Freddie's sister. Will you enlighten us and go next Natalie?"

"Sure. My name is Natalie, I have a twin sister named Sierra, and a little brother named Freddie. I am the aunt of a beautiful baby girl. I'm 20 years old and I do work with a company," Natalie said. The next girl went.

"My name is Alyssa. I'm 18, I do not work with a company yet, because I am the legal guardian of my little sister who is 4 and my little brother who is 10." The next girl went.

"I'm Addison. I'm 16. I just got accepted into a company, and ii have an amazing boyfriend named Jake." The next girl went… and so on.

I had Natalie, Alyssa, Addison, Ellie, Maddie, Elizabeth, Taylor, Melanie, Trinity, Kristin, Brittany, and Macy. The class went well and all of my girls were super talented. It's gonna be a good year.

**Hope you like it! The next chapter is Sam and Freddie filling Carly in on a lot of things she missed. So be ready for flash back central! Haha. This story is shortly coming to an end in a couple chapters. **


	16. Chapter 16

When we got home, I got changed. We were all hanging out in Freddie's living room.

"Sam, Freddie? Can I talk to you guys alone?" Carly asked. we nodded and followed her to her apartment. She took us to the living room.

"What is it Carls?" I asked. She looked up.

"There's a lot about your relationship I don't know. I want to know!" she said. I sighed happily.

"Where to begin?" Freddie mumbled.

"How about the beginning?" Carly said. So we told her…

*_Flash back*_

_Carly was in Yakama with Spencer visiting their Granddad. I was super bored. So I went to Freddie's house. Crazy answered the door._

_ "Hey Crazy," I said walking in._

_ "Oh, Samantha. It's you. What do you want?" she asked._

_ "To see Freddie, I'm bored," I stated. She sighed._

_ "Fine!" she took me to his room where he was on the computer._

_ "Hey nub," I greeted._

_ "What are you doing here Sam?" he asked._

_ "I'm bored."_

_ He sighed and shut his lap top. He plopped down next to me on his bed. He looked cute. Yes, I had a crush on Freddie. Ever since the kiss, I've been arguing with myself about it, but I finally admitted it to myself._

_ "So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked._

_ "I don't know!" I yelled. He chuckled._

_ "Shut up," I said. He smiled._

_ "Carly still in Yakama?" he asked. I nodded._

_ "Yeah and Ms. Briggs is all 'Sam, where's Carly' and I'm all 'In Yakama you idiot!" and she's all 'Go to the principal's office' and I'm all 'Gladly!'" I told him. He smiled._

_ "I know Sam, We have that class together. Remember?" he asked. Realization hit me._

_ "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I stated. Then he leaned in a little bit and his lips were right there so I kissed him. He stiffened, I pulled away._

_ "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that… I just-" he cut me off._

_ "Sam, it's okay, I was just really surprised," he stated leaning in a bit more._

_ "So if I were to kiss you again…" I trailed off._

_ "I would kiss you back," he mumbled sheepishly looking down. So, I kissed him again. We kissed and kissed and kissed for God knows how long when he finally pulled away._

_ "What did you do that for?" I asked. he looked at me._

_ "Are we like together now?" he asked._

_ "La duh," I replied._

_ "What do you think Carly's gonna say?" he asked. My eyes widened, I hadn't thought of that._

_ "She'll flip," I said. He nodded._

_ "Let's not tell her," he said. I gasped._

_ "We can't do that!" I yelled._

_ "Just until we know if it's going to work out or not," he said. I sighed._

_ "I guess," I replied._

_ "Yes, because if she knows and it doesn't work out, think of how awkward it will be," he said. I sighed. _

_ "I guess," I replied._

_ *end flash back*_

"So the secret was Freddie's idea?" Carly asked. We nodded.

"What about when he found out you are a dancer?" she asked.

"Not much of a story there," I said. Freddie nodded.

"We had a date and she couldn't come because of a dance rehearsal and she told me so I wouldn't be mad," Freddie said. Carly nodded.

"What about when you first… you know…" Carly trailed off. Freddie and I looked at each other, took a deep breath and told the story.

_*flash back*_

_ We had a date tonight. We were 15. I put my hair in a lose updo, I was wearing a little black dress and red heels. My makeup was a light Smokey eye and red lip stick._

_ Freddie wore a grey button down shirt and white slacks. He took me to a fancy restaurant. I was so excited. We had our dinner._

_ "Want to come over for a while?" he asked._

_ "What about Crazy?" I asked._

_ "My MOM is out of town at an Aggressive parenting convention," he said._

_ "Okay, it will be fun. We can watch movies and such," I replied. he nodded. So he payed the bill and drove us to his house. I threw my heels off the side of his bed and took my hair out. Freddie put in Galaxy Wars._

_ Before I knew it we started kissing and one thing led to another and stuff happened. I could feel the tears starting to come after we finished. I quickly started getting dressed and I turned to Freddie._

_ "Take me home, now," I ordered. He just nodded and started getting dressed._

_ He drove me home without a word. My mom's car was gone. She told me she would be out all night with Friends. Freddie carried me from his car up the stairs. I broke down crying. He rocked me like a baby all night until I feel asleep and when I woke up, he was still rocking me._

_ *end flash back*_

"Wow, that's really something," Carly stated. Freddie nodded.

"I can't believe I actually cried," I stated.

"Why did you cry Sam?" Carly asked.

"I really don't know I said. It was a lot going on, I was confused and scared and I had no one to talk to about it. I couldn't tell you or my mom or anyone. I don't know," I said. Freddie looked up.

"I was so afraid you would hate me," He said.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe you regretted it," he said.

"Quite the opposite, there was just a lot of emotions running through me and I didn't know what to do," I said. He smiled.

"I know that now," Freddie said.

"I was scared you would leave me," I told him. He looked shocked and appalled.

"Why would you ever think that?" he asked.

"So you weren't thinking 'Is she worth this mess?'" I asked. she shook his head.

"Not once," he replied. I smiled and peck his check.

"Awwwww," Carly sung. We each looked at her. She shrugged, "What?"

"Anyway, what now?" I asked.

"When you found out you were pregnant Sam," Carly said. I nodded.

*_flash back*_

_ I was going to the bathroom. I saw a little blue box of tampons sitting on the counter. Then I gasped._

_ I was 3 days late. It had to be a false alarm right? I have to be right! I walked to the gas station with a big thing of water chugging it. _

_ I bought three pregnancy tests and went into the bathroom. I waited three minutes and they were all positive. _

_I collapsed on the floor, waiting for the tears to come._

_ "Stupid nub!" I yelled. That's when the tears came. I was crying so hard. The lady who worked there came in with her buff boyfriend. At least I think he was her boyfriend because when I came in they were making out._

_ They carried me and set me on the counter. She stroked my hair and he handed me a chocolate bar._

_ "No charge," she said. I nodded._

_ "They were positive huh?" he asked. I nodded again._

_ "Want me to call someone?" she asked._

_ "Yes, Go down to Fredwierdo. That's my boyfriend, his name is Freddie, tell him to come here please," I asked handing her my cell phone. She nodded. That's when I first really notice what they looked like. They were really cool looking. _

_ She had short blonde hair with a big green streak at the front. She had her ear lobes pierced 3 times and her cartilage pierced all the way up on one ear, but just one cartilage piercing on other side. She had a nose ring. She was wearing black lip stick and a purple that went down to right above her belly button to reveal a belly button percing. Over that she had a unzipped white hoodie and she was wearing faded blue jeans._

_ He had one ear pierced, but it was just a diamond. He had no other piercings but he had a purple Mohawk. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt._

_ I liked them. The guy told me his name was Jack and his girlfriend's name was Alley. Soon Freddie showed up._

_ "What happened?" he asked. He saw my tear stained face and ran to hug me._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked. Jack showed him the tests._

_ "You knocked her up dude," Alley said._

_ "Oh," Freddie replied. I sniffled a little._

_ "It's okay Sam," he said._

_ *End flash back*_

"I liked them," I said. Freddie nodded.

"Wow, Sam, I had no idea," Carly said.

"I know, I was a baby. It was a lot to handle though," I said. They nodded.

"So when you gave birth?" Carly asked.

_*flash back*_

_ Freddie, Carly, and I were hanging out. I was wearing maternity jeans and a huge over sized hoodie. You could see anything. All of the sudden, I felt it._

_ "Uh, I have a horrible stomach ache guys, I need to go home," I said giving Freddie a look._

_ "Well, I guess I get my mom to give you tums and drive you home," Freddie stated._

_ "Bye guys," Carly said. We left and Freddie looked at me._

_ "It's time," I said. His eyes widened, "Mom! Mom! It's time!"_

_ Cray grabbed our bags and Freddie carried me to the car. She sped, which was weird for Crazy to do, but she did it. I was in a painful labor for 4 hours screaming various things like 'I'm going to kill that nub!', 'F*ck you Benson!', 'Give me drugs', and 'Oh my God Next time the Nub is giving birth!'._

_ I finally did it, it was painful, but she was born. Freddie was about to faint, they had to get him a chair, but he cut the cord. They asked what we were going to name her._

_ "Emmalynn Grace! " I said._

_ "Can she have two middle names?" Freddie asked._

_ "Sure," the nurse said._

_ "Why Benson?" I asked._

_ "Can her name be Emmalynn Grace Aphrodite?" he asked._

_ "Oh my gosh! Seriously you dork?" I asked. _

_ "Hey! It's my baby too and you didn't even ask me about the name," he argued._

_ "Fine," I said, "Emmalynn Grace Aphrodite Benson Puckett."_

_ "What a mouthful," the nurse said._

_ "My boyfriend is an idiot," I stated._

_ "Am not!"_

_ "Are too!"_

_ "Am not!"_

_ "Are too!"_

_ "Am not!"_

_ "Are too!"_

_ "Are too!" the nurse yelled. Freddie glared and I laughed._

_ *End flash black*_

_ "_Wow," Carly said. We nodded, "All of your stories are so… interesting."

"We know," I said.

"I kinda wish I was there," she said.

"Sorry we didn't tell you," Freddie said.

"It's okay," she replied.

And we all knew It was because we were starting over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I have not never ever not owned iCarly (It's a triple negative… I have not never ever (so I have) not (oh I have not) owned iCaly) if you can't comprehend, I don't own iCarly.**

The rest of the week went really well. Carly, Sierra, Em and I hung out a lot. Sierra was really cool; Natalie was getting better but was still really annoying. Freddie wasn't around much, he had to work a lot.

It was 1 in the morning, I was waiting for Freddie to come home. He has been late at work for the past week, it was hectic for him. It was too hard for me to go to sleep without him next to me. Tell anyone I said that, and I'll kill you. Can't have people thinking I'm a sap, can I?

I watched some TV on the living room couch. I was so bored. At actually 2:30 the door creaked opened. Freddie came in. I noticed his hair was messed up and his tie was undone. He looked like, well for lack of a better word, a hobo.

"Sam? Why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to wait up for you," I responded. He sighed like he was frustrated. What did I do?

"Sam, you have school tomorrow," he said.

"So do you!" I responded.

"Yes, but I didn't spend the whole day teaching ballet class, and doing intense training which you also have to do tomorrow! You're going to be exhausted!" he said.

"But you had work!" I said.

"This is about you not me!" he exclaimed.

"What do you have to do anyway?"

"Business things, Sam! You wouldn't understand!"

"I would understand perfectly well if you told me!"

"Sam! It's not a big deal!"

"Were you with your stupid, gorgeous new secretary?"

"So what if I was!"

"Were you flirting with here, again!"

"I HAVE NEVER FLIRTED WITH HER!"

"SURE YOU HAVEN'T! SHE BLONDE AND GORGEOUS! I SAW YOU! AND THE WAY SHE LOOKS AT YOU!"

"SAM! LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU JACKASS! WHILE YOU ARE AT WORK FLIRTING WITH THE STUPID BIMBO, I'M AT HOME DEALING WITH _YOUR_ CRAZY MOTHER, _YOUR_ BRATY SISTER, AND _YOUR_ CRYING BABY WHILE HAVING TO BUST MY BUTT IN DANCE AND TEACH SAID _BRATY SISTER _ARE TO BE PERFECT IN THE DANCE WORLD!"

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU WOULD GET A JOB, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BLOODY WORK ALL THE TIME! HOW DO YOU THINK THE RENT GETS PAID AND _YOUR_ FREAKING DANCE LESSONS, AND ALL OF _YOUR_ DANCE STUFF, AND _YOUR_ CLOTHES, AND MY CLOTHES, AND MY MOTHERS CLOTHES, AND SOME OF THE FOOD, AND EMMALYNN'S CLOTHES, AND ALL OF HER EXTRA COSTS, AND _YOUR_ MEDICAL BILLS GET PAID! SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME WORKING GET YOURSELF A BLOODY JOD!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A JERK!"

"WHY AM I BEING SUCH A JERK? YOU ARE ALWAYS A JERK AND I PUT UP WITH IT!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS!"

"I'M STRESSED OUT FROM WORKING… WHICH YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS SINCE I WORK ALL DAY WHILE YOU RUN AROUND PLAYING BALLERINA!"

He is such a jerk, why am I even putting up with this? He was the one who told me not to worry about getting a job since he makes tons of money, I even offered to quite ballet!

"YOU ARE BEING EXTREMEMLY UNREASONABLE HERE FREDDIE! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!"

"YES I DO!"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! NOT CARLY, NOY MY MOM, NOT YOUR MOM, NOT MY SISTERS, NOT ME, AND SURELY NOT EMMALYNN!"

That was it, I couldn't take this anymore. When Melanie and I were little, Mom and Dad always fought before they got a diverse. Dad even used Freddie's last line on my mom… but it went a little more like 'you don't care about anyone but yourself! Not Barbara, not your mother, not your sister, not me, and definitely not the twins!" I used to always listen to Mom and Dad fight.

Mel would leave the house, pretending it never happened. I would leave too, eventually. When the pain and my tears became too much to handle, I would run away crying. It was this moment I was sure Freddie was going to break up with me.

I could feel the tears coming, and just like I did when Mom and Dad used to fight, I ran. I run out into the cold Seattle night at 3:00 pm to get away from those traitor tears.

Freddie started running after me. Oh no. I braced myself for the goodbye because that's all I've ever known. I'm not lying. Everyone always left. My dad, my sister, and all of the boyfriends I ever had. They all liked me for who I wasn't or for who my best friend was, never for me.

I stopped and started crying harder. Freddie tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away. The goodbye was coming. His next words however, took me by surprise.

"Sam, I'll never leave you alone, ever," he promised. I still looked away, "Sam, Sam, Sam honey, look at me."

I peeked up at him ever so slightly. He pulled my face close to his. I was still crying.

"I'm sorry Sam, I should have never said any of those horrible things. Please forgive me. I'm just tired, and frustrated. I'm supposed to have a new product by next week, and my trial one was broken so I have to create something entirely new in 3 days. I shouldn't have taken it out on you! I'm so sorry. I love you so much," he pleaded with me, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I forgive you," I replied.

"Oh thank God," he muttered as I could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He pulled me close to him and we both cried together.

He pulled my face to his and kissed me. It was soft, and careful, and slow, and most importantly full of love. His kiss reassured me everything I needed to know. We were never going to break up, because we can work through anything.

"I love you," I said.

"Oh thanks God."

** I know, I know, that wasn't very light and fluffy. I'm going to try to make the next chapter all happy and such with everyone hanging out. It will be about a month into the future, and Natalie will be nice. I'm sorry for the skip, but I need to make it to get to the end soon, because I really want to do the epilogue and start the sequel, there are probably going to be twenty or twenty one chapters in all including the epilogue.**

** The sequel should be out soon after. I can't wait for it, it will be amazing. Letting you guys know, I'm going to make Spencer a little older and Crazy a little younger. Since I want Sierra, and Natalie to be 20, and Crazy had them at 16, she will be 36 and Spencer can be 30… still an age difference, but not as big as you would think.**

** I dunno why I put in a fight, it's just they are Sam and Freddie, there needed to be a fight, plus I like fights that end in really sweet scenes. **

** That was sort of based on Taylor Swift's new song, Mine (which I don't own btw) and yeah, I love that song, the fight Between Taylor and the dude in the video is kinda how I see Sam and Freddie's fight going, screaming, running hands through hair, pointing.**

** So, yeah. You should watch it. It's actually one of my favorite music videos, I was tearing up the first time I saw it. The kids are so cute in the end though… but watch it and look at the one little boy when they are standing on a rock, one looks like he has a six-pack. He's like 4. Lol. Watch the video, tell me what you think of this chapter, the music video, and the cute little kid with a six-pack.**

** Btw, I had my first ballet class with my new teacher tonight **** I hope that goes well. And I tried out for a play yesterday. I'll find out how I did on Sunday. I hope I get a part.**


End file.
